


Una vida contigo

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente automovilístico Lars ha perdido los recuerdos de los últimos años. Muchas cosas han cambiado, sin mencionar que está casado. Él aún no confía en nadie y menos en la que dice ser su esposa, ¿será posible que pueda continuar su vida de ese modo? ¿O la vida dará tantas vueltas que lo hará cambiar aún más?
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue pensado como un one shot, pero al final quedó tan largo que tuve que cortarlo. Lo empecé casi desde que inició la cuarentena. En un principio solo lo verían mis ojos así que lo escribí a mi gusto sin ningún tipo de reservas, quería recrear algún tipo de telenovela por lo que parece dramático y exagerado, pero esa era intención en primer lugar. Sé que la pérdida de memoria no funciona de ese modo, pero mi fic no busca informar sino entretener. Ojo que no he visto películas con esta temática y tampoco se va a centrar en eso. Espero que al menos les entretenga leerlo porque yo me he divertido escribiéndolo.

Lars miraba por la ventanilla del auto, todavía sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. No se le ocurría qué decir ni siquiera cómo actuar. Además estaba adolorido de todo el cuerpo y se sentía mareado. Sus hermanos lo llevaban por fin a casa. Lars los observó, teniendo la impresión de que ambos se veían un poco diferentes de lo que recordaba. Luego, volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía a su lado, una tal Mei, que decía, era su esposa. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y quiso tomarle la mano, pero él la apartó al instante. Ella siguió sonriendo. Aún no podía aceptar la idea de que estaba casado.

Unos días antes, había despertado en el hospital, y cuando lo hizo toda su vida era diferente de como la recordaba. Según el médico, el impacto que recibió durante ese accidente automovilístico le había ocasionado pérdida parcial de memoria. Al parecer había chocado contra otro vehículo al tratar de esquivar a un ciervo. La neblina le ocultó el camino, y para cuando se dio cuenta, el animal se encontraba a poca distancia, así que al evitarlo ambos autos perdieron el control y terminó en un aparatoso accidente.

Cuando por fin reaccionó y abrió los ojos, se hallaba acostado en una cama de hospital y una mujer lo estaba tomando de la mano. Lars le preguntó quién era y la miró con incredulidad cuando ella le explicó que se trataba de su esposa. Él negó con la cabeza, diciendo que era la primera vez que la veía, no podía estar casado, debía ser una equivocación, esa mujer era una completa extraña para él. Ella lo miró impactada y confundida. Luego llegó el médico para revisarlo y Mei tuvo que salir de la habitación.

Le practicaron todos los análisis correspondientes y se llegó a la conclusión de que recuperaría la memoria con el tiempo. Era como si sus recuerdos de los últimos años hubiesen sido enterrados en algún lugar de su mente o simplemente se hubieran desvanecido. Lars no quiso saber más detalles porque no podía entender ni una sola palabra, le parecía una historia tan inverosímil sacada de alguna telenovela insulsa. Solo la joven mujer escuchaba con atención, asintiendo. Sus hermanos lo visitaron un rato después, cuando por fin pudo recibir visitas.

“Nos da gusto que estés mejor” dijo Henri, sonriendo.

“¿Emma? ¿Henri?” preguntó, como si apenas los reconociera.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, conversaron un momento, reconfortándolo ante la situación, y sobre todo dándole ánimos. Después Lars vio a la joven mujer hablando con uno de los médicos. Era ella, a la que acababa de conocer justo al despertar y se autoproclamaba su esposa. 

“¿Quién es esa mujer?”

“Es Mei, tu esposa. Han estado casados por más de tres años” le explicó Emma.

Más tarde supo que ella no se había separado de su lado desde el día en que ingresó al hospital. Entonces supuso que debía confiar en ellos. Mei lo visitaba todos los días y siempre trataba de alegrarlo, él no sabía de qué conversar y a veces solo estaban en silencio. Sus padres lo visitaron apenas se enteraron, le mencionaron que Mei los iba informando de su avance, pues vivían al otro lado del país y él se calmó un poco. Unos días después por fin lo dieron de alta.

En el camino, Mei y sus hermanos le iban comentando detalles de su vida en general, pero él no estaba poniendo atención. Miraba a su alrededor, a la nueva apariencia de sus hermanos y el anillo en su mano izquierda, haciéndose un sinfín de preguntas. Era como haber estado dormido por un largo tiempo.

Llegaron al departamento. Ese era exactamente el mismo lugar en el que había estado viviendo, pero al entrar se percató de que era distinto. Ahí lo esperaban algunas personas, todos ellos se veían contentos y le dedicaban palabras cariñosas y de alivio. Sin embargo, lucían diferentes de como los había tratado de buscar en los retazos de su memoria, unos le resultaban apenas familiares y otros eran completos desconocidos. También se enteró de varios sucesos, por ejemplo que su hermana era dueña de una pastelería, estaba casada y tenía un bebé; su hermano menor, también era abogado y además tenía una relación con la hermana de Mei.

Los invitados estuvieron ahí un rato más, deseándole que se recuperase pronto, pero Lars no tenía muchas ganas de convivir. Ellos lo entendieron y se marcharon. Él odiaba las sorpresas, así que todo este escenario era abrumador. No estaba listo para enterarse de pronto de tantas noticias así de golpe. Aunque no eran acontecimientos graves, aun así era mucha información para un solo día. Mei se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo sentir incómodo, así que le sugirió que mejor se fuera a descansar. Más tarde lo despertaría para que cenara. Él aceptó y ella lo condujo a su alcoba.

Lars recorrió la habitación con la mirada, notó la cama matrimonial, la decoración que sabía no podía ser de su elección y en la mesa de noche: un libro en chino mandarín y una fotografía de la boda. Miró la foto por unos segundos. En verdad se veía feliz, ella miraba sonriente a la cámara, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. La volvió a colocar en su lugar y se recostó en la cama. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando que se trataba de un sueño y pronto despertaría.

Un par de horas más tarde ella le llevó la cena. Él no quería comer, todavía no tenía mucho apetito.

“Haz el intento, necesitas comer para tener energía” dijo ella con cierta dulzura maternal.

“No tengo hambre”

“Bueno, al menos toma un poco de agua. Te dejaré descansar, pero si necesitas algo, estoy en la habitación de al lado” le dijo, dándole un beso suave en la mejilla y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Esa noche Lars no pudo dormir, a pesar de estar cansado. Intentó hacer un resumen mental de todo lo que había pasado. Era más que obvio que no recuperaría la memoria de la noche a la mañana. Quizá lo mejor sería tener paciencia y tratar de ir recordando de a poco. Además, no estaba solo, tenía a sus hermanos y a Mei, aunque aún no sabía si debía confiar en ella por completo. 

Mientras tanto, Mei estaba agradecida de tenerlo con vida. Cuánto se había asustado con la noticia del accidente, pasó días de completa angustia esperando por resultados positivos. Y entonces, él despertó y ella creyó que la pesadilla se había terminado. Ahora seguía el próximo reto. Rogaba porque poco a poco él fuera recordando y recuperando su vida. Ella sabía que sería difícil, pero estaría ahí para ayudarlo a sobrellevar lo del accidente y llenar las lagunas mentales que éste le había ocasionado.

Al día siguiente, Lars despertó tarde. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y bostezó. Al menos no olvidaba que odiaba las mañanas. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, estaba pálido, ojeroso, también tenía algunos rasguños en el rostro, luego se tocó la cicatriz de la cabeza con las puntas de los dedos. Ahora se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y de cuán afortunado era por haber sobrevivido. Tomó una larga ducha, como si así pudiera evitar que el día continuara. Después se puso una playera sencilla y unos jeans, algo diferente de los trajes costosos que usaba, pero por el momento no importaba ya que solo estaría en casa. Luego se fue a la cocina y encontró a Mei preparando el desayuno, éste era cuantioso no como la taza de café con la que solía empezar sus jornadas. Mei se alegró al verlo, le indicó que se sentara y comiera. A partir de ese día empezaría la búsqueda de sus recuerdos.

“Buenos días, Conejito. ¿Dormiste bien?”

“¿Conejito?” repitió, alzando una ceja.

“Así es como te digo de cariño” le explicó sonriendo.

“No me gusta, para eso tengo un nombre” dijo secamente.

“Oh… Está bien, tienes razón” contestó ella un poco avergonzada al oír tan áspero comentario.

Él vio cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía y se disculpó por su brusquedad. No era el apodo en sí lo que le molestaba sino que le resultaba extraña la familiaridad de esa mujer a la que apenas conocía. Sí, era su esposa, pero por el momento era una extraña.

“Perdóname, no lo quise decir así. ¿No soy brusco contigo o sí?” le preguntó preocupado, pensando que tal vez era así y no se trataba de su mal humor mañanero.

Ella volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza. “Solo cuando discutimos… ya sabes… yo tampoco tengo el mejor carácter…”

“Si tú lo dices” dijo un poco inquieto. “Bueno, cuéntame que ha sido de mi” continuó él, para cambiar de tema. 

“Veamos, eres un abogado estupendo _._ Escribes una pequeña columna en un periódico independiente…”

“Algo de eso recuerdo ¿qué más?” la interrumpió, con paciencia.

“También has intentado aprender muchas cosas diferentes, como chino mandarín.”, dijo un poco triste, “Es una lástima. Te costó un poco de trabajo, pero cada día lo entendías más. Además has intentado hacer trabajos de fontanería”.

“¿En serio?” exclamó sorprendido, ya que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido y también comprendiendo por qué ese libro estaba en la mesa de noche.

Mei volvió a asentir, luego agregó: “Últimamente hemos tenido muchos planes. Estamos pensando buscar una casa en algún sitio tranquilo. Un lugar donde podamos tener un jardín y un huerto, y donde nuestros hijos puedan pasear en bicicleta tranquilos”

“¿Hijos?” preguntó a punto de escupir el café, y alzando la ceja como si hubiera escuchado algo horrible.

“Sí… ya sabes, cuando tengamos… apenas estábamos en eso…” agregó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. “¿Qué más quieres saber?” preguntó cambiando de tema.

“¿En qué trabajas?”

“Soy maestra de arte e ilustradora, pero no estamos hablando de mí sino de ti” dijo ella. “Ya me irás conociendo”

Él supuso que tenía razón, de todos modos si su memoria regresaba él sabría más sobre ella.

Todos los días Mei se levantaba muy temprano, le dejaba indicaciones y se iba al trabajo. Lars hacía la limpieza y cuando ella llegaba, comían y pasaban cada tarde viendo videos y fotografías de su vida en común y contándole lo que había pasado con varias personas cercanas a él. Lars simplemente asentía, tratando de hacerse una idea y sorprendiéndose de todos los cambios. Era como haber entrado a otra dimensión. Otras veces, salían a pasear. Visitaban sitios que tenían valor sentimental, como el café que solían frecuentar cuando eran novios o el parque en el que se dieron su primer beso. Lars solo podía imaginarlo, pero para él ya no significaban nada.

Mei siempre tenía una actitud positiva y era muy paciente ante su perpetua indiferencia. Lars se sorprendía cuando ella le contaba ciertos detalles de su vida. Sabía todo de él, qué le gustaba y disgustaba y hasta la talla de su ropa. Eso lo hacía sentirse importante, en cierta forma, y al mismo tiempo culpable porque parecía injusto, pues él apenas la estaba conociendo, y conforme esa sensación se repetía se hacía más y más preguntas.

Observó a Mei emocionarse al contarle del proyecto que tenía en mente para un comic y de pronto él se cuestionó por qué había accedido a casarse con ella en primer lugar si no era su tipo ideal. Siempre tuvo en mente otra clase de mujer. Quería una mujer sofisticada, juiciosa e intelectual, lo cual, él consideraba, Mei distaba de ser. Aunque era cierto que su belleza no pasaba desapercibida y que tenía gracia y talento artístico, veía difícil poder hablar de temas serios con ella, parecía tan inmadura. Quizá se trataba de la estabilidad emocional que le ofrecía. Mei volteó a verlo y sonrió con ternura al mostrarle otro proyecto que tenía. Él se sintió como un imbécil al estarla juzgando sin siquiera conocerla de verdad y verla como si ella no mereciera estar cerca de él. Que no fuera su tipo no la hacía inferior a la mujer que tenía en mente.

Siempre estuvo resignado a casarse para no quedarse solo, tener una vida en pareja bastante rutinaria que terminaría en divorcio, y muchos años después, sus hijos lo odiarían por ser un padre ausente. Pero esta vida que tenía parecía completamente diferente. Mei era una esposa atenta y cariñosa, una mujer optimista y persistente que le transmitía ánimo. Se preguntó entonces, muy por el contrario de lo que su soberbia le había hecho creer, por qué ella se habría fijado en él.

Entonces conforme le contaba algunas historias, él tenía la impresión de que, aunque se amaban, eran bastante incompatibles, y ese detalle no terminaba de convencerlo de esa supuesta felicidad doméstica. Aunque ella describiera todo como un cuento de hadas, estaba seguro de que la historia era otra, y más si consideraba lo que había pensado de ella. Ni siquiera podía identificarse con el Lars de esas historias. Era difícil creerlo. Era difícil digerir una vida en común y tener que cargar con el peso de no poder corresponderle y el miedo a pedirle espacio, pues Mei quería estar a su lado constantemente.

También empezó a preocuparse por ella, ya que cada día que pasaba la veía más angustiada, incluso más pálida y ojerosa. Pero cuando estaba con él, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le daba todo lo que necesitaba y hacía hasta lo imposible porque él volviera a recordarla. Así que lo soportó con tal de tener la posibilidad de recuperar su vida solo por ella. Sin embargo a medida que pasaban los días, lo veía cada vez más y más difícil.

Un día, luego de poco más de un mes sin buenos resultados, Mei se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sacó el álbum fotográfico de su boda. Conforme pasaba las páginas, dejó escapar unas lágrimas. La verdad era que estaba desesperada por volver a tener a su esposo con ella, pero _él_ no volvía. No recordaba nada. Lars la observó desde la puerta, era terrible verla así, le partía el corazón verla sufrir. Ella notó su presencia en la habitación y se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas.

“No te escuché. La cena está…”

“Lo lamento”

“No, no es tu culpa. De verdad. Ahora ven, calentaré la cena”

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa falsa y salió de la habitación. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mei merecía alguien que la amara y la protegiera, no alguien que la hiciera sufrir y la juzgara. Entonces lo mejor era dejar de ser un estorbo y no atarla a un porvenir incierto. Lars la siguió hasta la cocina y le pidió que hablaran de una vez, porque no podía soportar seguir con esa farsa. Tenía que hacerle entender la situación para que ella por fin abriera los ojos. Trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas y usar un tono suave, pero firme. Mei lo miró confundida, esperando lo que él trataba de decir. Finalmente, Lars respiró profundo y sin hacer mucho contacto visual, comenzó a hablar.

“Mei, creo que ya no puedo seguir así. Ya no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mí, quizá debemos dejar todo esto. Solo te ocasiono problemas…”

“No digas eso. Sabes que tú nunca serás una molestia para mí” dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

Él rechazó su abrazo.

“Claro que lo soy, mírate, cada día te ves más cansada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?”

“¿De qué hablas? Solo quiero ayudarte. Eres mi esposo y quiero acompañarte en estos momentos difíciles” contestó ella, un tanto ofendida.

Lars suspiró frustrado al oír ese argumento de esposa devota, cegada por un amor que no iba a ningún lado.

“Dime ¿por qué quieres estar atada a un hombre que no puede recordarte?” replicó él, ya exasperado, tomándola por las muñecas.

Ella desvió la mirada. Era verdad que ya nada era igual y que cada día perdía más la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero era tan cruel pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo así como así.

“Admito que también estoy desesperada, pero… sólo quiero a mi marido de vuelta… compréndelo”

“Pues date cuenta de una vez que ya no soy el hombre con el que te casaste. Lo lamento, pero así son las cosas. No creo que vuelva a ser como antes” sentenció. “Creo que deberíamos… divorciarnos” dijo soltándola.

“No, Lars, no me hagas esto. Reconsidéralo, por favor” replicó, sollozando.

“Mei, piénsalo bien. Ha pasado más de un mes y todavía sigo igual, no hemos avanzado. Me es incómodo verte sufrir. Es mejor separarnos, tal vez hasta íbamos a llegar a divorciarnos algún día… ¿No has pensado que tenemos muy poco en común? ¿Cómo construyes una relación con alguien que no es compatible contigo?”

Ella lo miró desconcertada y empezó a llorar, era demasiado doloroso escuchar lo que ella alguna vez tuvo miedo de decirle al principio de su relación. Nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras, pero dichas por él.

“¿Acaso crees que el amor no tiene que ver con que nos hayamos casado?” le preguntó, en un tono serio.

“A veces el matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Además no sé si estás diciendo la verdad cuando hablas de nosotros. No creo que nos hayamos llevado tan bien como insistes en hacerme creer”

“¡Nunca que te he mentido! ¿Acaso ya no quieres saber de mí?” replicó Mei.

“De todos modos, ya no puedo corresponderte. No te amo y me siento agobiado cuando estoy contigo” confesó y la miró como si hubiera sido mejor callarse.

Mei se quedó muda, eso último le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero quizás era cierto. Era su culpa por atosigarlo para obligarlo a volver, insistiendo con tanta información y por qué no, pintándole una vida que probablemente era una versión distorsionada de la realidad. Se estaba portando de manera egoísta en lugar de verdaderamente ayudarlo. Entonces, tal vez el estorbo era ella.

“Lo siento, no quise decirlo así…” le dijo él al ver su reacción.

“No, tienes razón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarte solo te estoy asfixiando” le dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

Lars pensó que esa expresión de dolor sería difícil de olvidar. A pesar de que no la amaba, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero si no cortaban por lo sano, probablemente la situación empeoraría y ella podría odiarlo por hacerle perder el tiempo.

“Ambos nos estamos haciendo daño. Yo te estoy quitando tiempo y energía. Así que te pido que me des tiempo para poner en orden mi cabeza, para encontrarme a mí mismo a mi ritmo. Incluso, esto nos puede servir a los dos” murmuró. 

Mei asintió. Su amor por él y el propio le impedían seguir implorándole y más luego de esas palabras. Si él quería ser libre, entonces, ella lo dejaría ir. Era mejor que amarrarlo contra su voluntad. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Luego ella se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de recuperar la compostura.

“Bueno, este departamento es tuyo. Será mejor que la que se vaya sea yo. Así no te será difícil acostumbrarte a lo que ya conocías” sugirió ella, apartándose. 

“¿Pero a dónde irás?”

“Con mi hermana, ella tiene un cuarto disponible. Le hablaré esta misma noche”

Lars observó que en el semblante de ella ya no estaban ni la dulzura ni el cariño con el que lo miraba, en su lugar estaba la resignación total de alguien que acababa de darse por vencido.

A Mei no le tomó mucho tiempo empacar todas sus pertenencias, lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, sin detenerse a reflexionar. Al día siguiente ya tenía todo listo y muy temprano Ling llegó para ayudarla a poner todo en el auto, sin permitir que Lars la ayudara. Quería irse antes de que él despertara, pero no lo logró, él la observaba en silencio, sin ser capaz de acercarse. Por último, Mei tomó su bolso, caminó hacía la puerta, y sin mirar atrás, dijo: “Vendré después por el resto de mis cosas”. Lars la vio subirse al vehículo y desaparecer en la distancia. Sin saber que ella no había podido mirarlo para que no notara que estaba llorando.


	2. Farsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la partida de su esposa solo queda la soledad o las malas compañías...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacy es "oc" no corresponde a ningún personaje. Ludwig es Alemania.

Aunque de su memoria se habían borrado los recuerdos de los últimos años, la vida nunca se detuvo y seguía su cauce habitual. Ya habían pasado unos días desde la partida de Mei. No tenía idea de que al irse ella, se llevaría consigo la calidez del hogar. No importaba dónde estuviera, siempre faltaba algo.

Por otro lado, varias veces tuvo la intención de llamarla para saber cómo estaba, pero se arrepentía a tiempo. Lo más probable era que ella no quisiera saber más de él, después de todo la había herido con sus palabras. Todavía podía evocar su expresión de dolor, su resignación y ese adiós. Tal vez era mejor de esa forma, él quería vivir sin presiones, aplazando esa búsqueda de sí mismo a la que tanto temía y de los recuerdos que sabía no iba a recuperar.

Pensó que volvería a verla cuando fuera por el resto de sus pertenencias, pero en su lugar llegó la hermana y la mejor amiga de Mei. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a mencionarla ni él hizo preguntas. Por un momento tuvo la idea de pedirles que le dijeran que no se preocupara por él, pero luego de eso pensó que con qué derecho creía que ella lo estaba haciendo. Trató de reconfortarse pensando que la separación era por el bien de ambos, no quería darle falsas esperanzas ni atarla a un futuro impreciso. Ya no era el Lars que ella conocía, sino un completo desconocido. Además ella era muy bonita y agradable, le resultaría fácil rehacer su vida al lado de un buen hombre que le ofrecería lo que él ya no podía darle. Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de amargura.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de vivir tranquilo ahora que la había quitado del camino. Sin embargo, la amara o no, lo cierto era que a veces solía pensar en ella. Al principio lo sentía como un lastre, como una especie de cargo de conciencia, pero conforme avanzaban los días empezaba a extrañar su presencia y su compañía. Aunque quizá simplemente se sentía solo.

Por fin, Lars decidió volver a su vida de antes, a cuando tenía una rutina establecida y todos los días eran iguales. Por la mañana, bebía esa sola taza de café, luego se iba al despacho de abogados. Regresar al trabajo tampoco había sido fácil, pero en eso encontraba una forma de ocupar su mente en otros temas que consideraba más importantes. Había perdido aproximadamente 5 o 6 años de experiencia, pero al menos podía recordar una buena parte de lo estudiado y lo aprendido durante sus primeros años laborando. Así que en ese aspecto estaba tranquilo.

Aunque era extraño ya que algunas personas ahora le eran desconocidas. A excepción de Ludwig Beilschmidt quien era su mejor amigo y había asistido a su bienvenida del hospital, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Ahora mismo, por lo menos contaba con su apoyo. Su oficina lucía igual salvo por la foto de Mei en su escritorio. Se quedó contemplándola por unos minutos y la guardó en su cajón para no tener que pensar en ella. La mañana transcurrió como siempre y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa.

A la salida del trabajo, mientras esperaba en la estación del metro, una mujer alta y de cabello negro se acercó a él. Por primera vez en días Lars se sintió reconfortado al reconocer otra cara. Se trataba de Stacy, una antigua colega a la que conocía desde la universidad, la había dejado de ver cuando ella se fue a estudiar unos semestres a Estados Unidos y volvieron a coincidir durante sus primeros años de trabajo. Hasta donde sabía se llevaban bastante bien y podía considerarla una amiga. Ella lo invitó a tomar algo y él aceptó.

“Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me alegra que estés bien. Me enteré de tu accidente, pero no pude contactarte antes. Estuve muy preocupada, ¿es cierto que perdiste la memoria?” preguntó luego de haber entrado a un café.

“No por completo, pero de ti sí me acuerdo”

La mujer sonrió complacida. Luego de una corta charla acerca de su salud. Él se sintió en confianza, después de todo ella era una excelente abogada y se había graduado de la universidad con honores, así que no había nadie mejor en quién confiar por el momento. Claro, quizás aparte de Ludwig.

Ambos trataron de ponerse al día. Para Lars había sido agradable hablar con alguien de temas serios y que no se relacionaran con su condición. Ella hablaba con elocuencia y era de verdadero interés lo que tenía para contar. Era una mujer tan interesante e inteligente, el tipo de persona con el que Lars se sentía muy cómodo. La charla se prolongó tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, pero decidieron verse otro día después del trabajo para seguir conversando.

“Creo que no te vi cuando regresé del hospital” comentó Lars un poco extrañado, mientras daban un paseo. 

“Es que, bueno, quizá no sea momento de contarte, me da un poco de pena” dijo ella con timidez.

“¿Qué cosa?”

“No, quizá te traiga problemas con tu esposa. Es más, ni deberíamos estar hablando en este momento” comentó ella con cierta tristeza.

“¿Pasó algo entre Mei y tú?”

“Bueno, no quiero ser dramática, quizá ni me creas cuando te lo diga. Supongo que ella ya te lo advirtió”

“¿Advertirme? ¿De qué hablas?”

Stacy vaciló un poco, se quedó pensando un rato, como buscando la manera de contarle, haciendo que el suspenso entre ellos creciera.

“Supongo que no lo hizo como me lo imaginé. Debes saber que nosotros no hemos hablado mucho desde que te casaste con ella. Esta es la primera vez que conversamos de verdad”

“¿Por qué?”

“Verás, sucedió luego de regresar de un viaje, me enteré que estabas saliendo con ella, así que quise conocerla, se veía agradable, pero un día ella vino a verme y me amenazó para que no volviera acercarme a ti”

Lars la miró confundido. Sabía que Mei era inmadura, pero no creyó que ella fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Por otro lado, por qué debía confiar más en la desconocida y no en una compañera impecable en la que sí confiaba y recordaba. Se molestó bastante, quién se creía que era para prohibirle con quién hablar. Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía sentido, Mei podía llegar a ser asfixiante, ahora entendía un poco esa necesidad de seguirlo a todas partes. Sabía que su matrimonio no podía ser perfecto.

“No puedo creerlo”

“Yo tampoco, se veía tan linda, solo quería ser su amiga. Sabes que siempre te he apreciado y por eso quería conocer a la mujer de la que te habías enamorado” dijo esto último con resentimiento. “Pero no te vayas a enojar con ella. Lo que menos quiero es ocasionar problemas en tu matrimonio. Sólo quería platicar contigo para saber si te encontrabas mejor” agregó ella.

“No, ella no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada” dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

“Siento que debí decírtelo antes, pero ya sabes, no quería entrometerme y ella dijo que haría que me echaran si se me ocurría contarte. Al parecer tiene ciertas influencias…” 

“Está bien, no es tu culpa. Honestamente, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. Al menos, ahora estoy tranquilo. Nos hemos dado un tiempo”

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron y trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

“No sabes cuánto lo lamento”

“Está bien. Supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría” contestó él decepcionado.

Por supuesto, Stacy ya lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que él había perdido la memoria, y que en consecuencia, se había separado de su esposa. Los rumores entre sus colegas eran algo que de una u otra forma se terminaban esparciendo y ella todavía tenía amistades muy cercanas que le informaron en cuanto lo supieron. Por eso, creía que era su oportunidad para recuperarlo.

Recordaba a la perfección el día en que lo conoció en la universidad. Lars era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de la clase. Ella empezó a admirarlo, primero de lejos y después tratando de entablar una amistad con él. Algunos compañeros pensaban que ellos podrían hacer una excelente pareja. Ella simplemente se decía solo una amiga, mientras él era indiferente. Sin embargo, justo cuando se habían vuelto cercanos, ella se fue de intercambio a Estados Unidos. Antes de irse, no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos, de lo cual se había arrepentido.

Perdieron contacto, hasta que por azares del destino, volvieron a coincidir en el trabajo. Volvieron a recuperar la amistad, aunque esta vez con Ludwig Beilschmidt en el medio y el inconveniente de que ella tenía un novio con el que había estado saliendo por dos años. Abandonarlo por Lars había sido su intención en primer lugar, pero siempre pasaba algo, el trabajo, la familia, algún asunto importante, cualquier cosa. Por fin, decidió ponerle fin a su noviazgo durante un desastroso viaje, pero cuando regresó Lars ya estaba saliendo con Mei.

Ella averiguó qué tipo de persona era y casi se indigna cuando la conoció. Ella se creía, por mucho, mejor que aquella chica con ropa colorida y cara de niña tonta. La odió desde el mismo momento en que la vio. Cómo era posible que un hombre tan centrado y serio pudiera ser capaz de enamorarse de una simple mocosa cuando ella había estado esperándolo por tanto tiempo, se preguntaba. Esa pareja simplemente no duraría, ni de broma, probablemente solo se acostaba con ella hasta que llegara alguien mejor, tal vez eso era.

Intentó de todo para separarlos: ser especialmente afectuosa y atenta con él, etiquetarlo en publicaciones comprometedoras, hacer más contacto físico de lo usual, incluso dejar pertenencias suyas a propósito para crear conflictos entre ellos. Pero nada funcionaba, de alguna forma esa pequeña arpía se las arreglaba para cegarlo por completo, pensaba. Finalmente, cuando se enteró de su compromiso, decidió ponerle fin al asunto, ya no podía más. Fue a su departamento, él abrió la puerta y justo allí ella le pidió que terminara con Mei para que le diera una oportunidad. Incluso se ofreció a ser su amante. Lars la escuchó como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo hacerle eso. Además me voy a casar con ella”

“Ella no te conviene, soy yo la que más te ama. La que debería estar contigo. Te he amado desde la universidad. Dame una oportunidad, ella no tiene por qué enterarse”

“Te equivocas conmigo, no soy ese tipo de persona”

Por la puerta Stacy pudo ver a Mei presenciando la escena. Había sido tan humillante, especialmente cuando vio preocupación en sus ojos y quiso hacerla pasar hasta que se tranquilizara, pero Lars se negó y le cerró el paso.

“Creo que es mejor que te vayas, es tarde. Los vecinos han escuchado todo y puede que llamen a la policía” dijo molesto.

Días después, Stacy decidió cortar todo lazo con él. Se fue por un tiempo decidida a olvidarlo, pero para ella se había vuelto una obsesión. Con frecuencia buscaba las redes sociales de Lars para verlo, pero él no las usaba. Así que se conformaba con, en secreto, burlarse de los comics de Mei. Escribía comentarios malintencionados criticándola y ofendiéndola, pero nunca faltaba quien la defendiera o solo era ignorada.

Entonces, supo lo de su accidente, y ya que había decidido regresar debido a un caso en especial del que solo ella podía hacerse cargo, vio su oportunidad de recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Ludwig no lo tomó bien. En cuánto la vio le advirtió que no se acercara a Lars con malas intenciones, pues sabía de lo que era capaz.

“No te preocupes. Él solo me quiere como amiga ¿Se te olvidó?”

Ludwig no confiaba en ella. Varias veces fue testigo de sus trucos para arruinar la relación de Lars y Mei. Al principio ninguno de los dos lo creyó, pues ella era demasiado decente, pero cuando la atrapó entrando a su oficina y hurgando entre sus cosas, supo que algo malo tramaba. La grabó y gracias a eso pudo evitarles problemas, pero no contaba con que ella lo enfrentaría. Así que cuando ella se marchó de repente, pensó que las cosas habían terminado ahí, pero ella regresó.

Lars y Stacy se encontraron unas veces más después del trabajo. Charlaban por horas del tiempo en que no se vieron, de los viajes de ella y del caso último caso del que se había ocupado. Lars estaba impresionado por su profesionalismo y ética. Algo bastante admirable. Entonces le vino una pregunta a la mente ¿Por qué nunca la notó? Ella era exactamente el tipo de compañera que estaba buscando. Stacy era sofisticada y brillante, además sus conversaciones se estaban volviendo un gran alivio para distraerse de su situación.

Sin querer le dijo que disfrutaba más hablar con ella que con Mei. Entonces, Stacy comenzó a sollozar, diciendo que cuando Mei la había amenazado, estaba aterrorizada. No quería perder su empleo por simples celos, pero lo que más le dolía era perder su amistad. Entonces le contó de algunos mensajes acosándola con deshacerse de ella, llamándola zorra porque a sus ojos deseaba robarle a Lars. Hasta cuando ella le ofreció su amistad, Mei la había rechazado de manera grosera diciendo que nunca podría ser amiga de una ramera.

“Siento que te tengas que enterar así. De todas maneras ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de confesártelo? De seguro se portó como una esposa modelo mientras estuvo cuidando de ti. Y supongo que ni siquiera te ha llamado ¿cómo confiar en alguien así?”

“Bueno, no, ni yo la he contactado” admitió Lars, sintiéndose en parte culpable.

“¿Crees que le haya pedido a alguien que te vigilara de cerca? En tu lugar me cuidaría incluso hasta de mi mejor amigo” dijo ella.

Lars se sintió molesto por haber sido engañado por la supuesta esposa devota que tenía. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la certeza de que algo no andaba bien. Esto se sentía diferente a como Mei era, como si algo no cuadrara, aunque Stacy no podía estar mintiendo. Así ella comenzó a llenarle la cabeza con malas ideas de Mei, por cualquier motivo, aunque él quisiera cambiar de tema, ella insistía en contarle lo peor de ella y la llamaba de cualquier modo despectivo, pero para Lars no podían ser mentiras. Entre más pensaba en todo eso, más sentía ese matrimonio como una mentira.

Una mañana, Ludwig lo llamó aparte. Le dijo que quería hablar de algo importante y rogaba porque no estuviera interviniendo muy tarde.

“Así que te has visto con Stacy últimamente” dijo directamente.

“Sí, ha sido agradable volver a verla” comentó Lars sin darle demasiada importancia.

“Lars, por favor ten cuidado. No confío en ella” contestó con timidez, pero preocupado.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A que ella no es de fiar. Además legalmente sigues casado. No te involucres con ella, te arrepentirás”

En ese momento, Lars se puso a la defensiva. Lo creería de la manipuladora de Mei, pero no de su mejor amigo.

“Creo que sé de qué se trata, Mei se enteró ¿cierto? No puedo creer que ella te pidiera que me vigilaras”

Ludwig pareció ofenderse y negó con la cabeza.

“No, no he tenido contacto con ella y dudo que sepa de esto”

“¿Entonces? Conoces a Stacy, sabes que es una mujer derecha y respetable” replicó Lars.

“Lars, escúchame. Confía en mí. He sido tu amigo por muchos años ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte en el estado en el que te encuentras?” dijo serio. “Sabes muy bien que no soy la clase de persona que mentiría sobre algo así”

“Lo sé, pero me parece extraño que te metas en esto. ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo cuando conocí a Mei? ¿Tenías idea de lo controladora que era y aun así no me dijiste nada?”

En ese punto, Ludwig pensó que nunca había visto a Lars siendo manipulado de esa manera. Nunca creyó que de verdad fuera tan ingenuo como para creer cualquiera que fuera la sarta de mentiras que Stacy seguro le contaba. 

“Dime ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Debí haberme casado con Stacy en su lugar… ella es el tipo de mujer con el que debí estar desde el principio y…”

“Lars, ¿De verdad crees que la mujer que pasó días de angustia esperando a que despertaras y que se agotó día a día para traerte de vuelta sea como Stacy insiste en hacerte creer?” Lo interrumpió con paciencia.

Lars lo miró incrédulo, cómo dudar de aquella mujer que incluso había sido víctima del constante acoso de Mei. Hasta había llorado en su presencia. No sabía a quién creerle, justo en ese momento se odió por no poder ser capaz de recordar nada. Ludwig le contó lo que ella había hecho y por qué se había ido, pero Lars no podía creerle.

“Mira, creo que deberías confiar en tu instinto. Algo me dice que ni tú mismo le crees completamente”

“De todas formas, ¿cómo sé que la que mintió no es Mei? ¿Cómo sé que ella no es una farsante?”

Ludwig suspiró impaciente. Lars siempre era demasiado necio, por eso a veces evitaba contradecirlo. Era demasiado difícil convencerlo, pero esto era el colmo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

“Bien, como quieras. Si vas a hacerle caso, al menos sé decente, habla con Mei y pídele el divorcio, y si vas a hacer algo estúpido como quedarte con Stacy, no cuentes conmigo para nada”

Lars se quedó callado, era la primera vez que Ludwig le hablaba en ese tono tan cortante. Él siempre había sido paciente y de cierta forma evitaba entrar en conflictos, pero esta vez, era diferente. Quería terminar su amistad de años por un malentendido que sucedió tiempo atrás. Estaba seguro que Stacy era otra persona y se entendía muy bien con ella, por qué pensar que había algo malo en eso, además no era como si estuvieran saliendo.

Esa tarde volvió a reunirse con ella. Fueron al café que Lars pudo reconocer porque era el que Mei decía que frecuentaban seguido. Stacy lo saludó con especial afecto. Para él fue sorpresivo, pero no lo evitó. Se quedó pensando en lo que Ludwig le había dicho. En realidad, en ese momento se sentía como si estuviera siendo infiel, aún sin siquiera tener esa intención, tal vez por pensar que hubiera preferido casarse con Stacy y no con Mei. Pensar que era mejor que ella, cuando no le había dado a Mei el beneficio de la duda.

“Sabes, estaba pensando. Ya que al fin vas a divorciarte de esa arpía, quizá sea momento de que sigas adelante. Qué tal si comenzamos algo tú y yo” le dijo acariciando su mano.

“Yo aún no hablo con ella de eso y aunque lo hubiera hecho, es demasiado pronto” replicó él, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

“¿Por qué no? Ya no viven juntos, no hay hijos de por medio. Nos conocemos desde hace años y yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti”

Lars tuvo un terrible flashback, como de alguien gritando eso. Pensó que lo había soñado antes, y que era Mei quien lo decía, pero eso no sonaba como ella. Se sintió mareado de pronto y agachó la vista.

“Vamos, no te arrepentirás, puedes iniciar una nueva vida a mi lado. Como debía ser desde el principio, antes de que me obligaran a irme, antes del idiota con el que salía y antes de que esa pequeña imbécil se metiera entre nosotros” le dijo acariciando su rostro y acercándose a él despacio.

En ese momento, Lars se apartó y volteó hacia la ventana. Lo que vio no lo dejaría dormir esa noche: Mei lo veía con los ojos llenos de dolor, contemplando lo que aparentaba ser una traición. Su hermana y su mejor amiga se la llevaron de inmediato. Mientras Stacy se reía, como si todo hubiese sido a propósito.


	3. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo acontecido con esa supuesta amiga, Mei no quiere volver a saber de Lars. Él le da su tiempo mientras trata de descubrir cosas sobre sí mismo.

Todo aquel espectáculo había pasado ante sus ojos por interminables segundos. Lars comprendió muy tarde lo que Ludwig en vano había tratado de explicarle. Se sintió usado. Por supuesto todo había sido planeado. De alguna forma Stacy se puso en contacto con Mei, diciéndole que él había seguido adelante. Como ella no le creyó, Stacy la citó para que lo comprobara con sus propios ojos. Mei confiaba plenamente en Lars, aunque estuvieran separados sabía que no sería capaz de tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin antes hablar con ella, pues ni siquiera estaban divorciados.

Pero él nunca la llamó para discutir eso. Supuso que quería su espacio para pensar bien en su situación y después ambos podrían sentirse mejor y discutirían lo que vendría. Entonces esa mujer apareció de nuevo. Mei no le guardaba rencor, pero sí una profunda lástima. Así que decidió ir acompañada de Ling y Lien, para tener apoyo moral y comprobar que mentía, pero no fue así. Ellos estaban allí, en ese lugar especial, ella le acariciaba la cara, como apunto de besarlo, luego Lars la miró tan asustado como si lo hubiera atrapado engañándola. Mei sintió que en ese momento la habían apuñalado mil veces. Sintió náuseas y unas terribles ganas de llorar, Ling y Lien se la llevaron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, mirándolo con todo el desprecio del que eran capaces.

Lars salió del café para alcanzarlas ante los reclamos de Stacy, pero ellas habían tomado un taxi. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer así? Se marchó de ahí sin mirar atrás. Llegando a casa intentó llamar a Mei, pero ella no contestaba. Lo había intentado por horas y horas, sin obtener una respuesta. Tampoco contestaba a sus mensajes en ninguna parte. Fue a verla, aunque apenas sabía su dirección.

“Por favor deja a mi hermana, déjala en paz” le había contestado Ling al encontrarlo afuera del edificio. Le pidió a seguridad que no lo dejara pasar o llamarían a la policía, así que decidió volver a casa.

En cambio, recibía decenas de mensajes de Stacy. Le exigía saber dónde estaba y que le diera una respuesta de inmediato como si ella fuera la víctima, la esposa engañada. Así estuvo durante horas hasta que Lars decidió ponerle término a esa situación. Estaba furioso, pero también lo estaba consigo mismo por ser demasiado crédulo, por creer todos esos cuentos. La llamó para decirle que no volviera a contactarlo, ni acercarse a él. Lo que había hecho no tenía ninguna justificación y de ninguna manera quería tener algo que ver con ella. No podía soportar las mentiras.

“Nosotros no estaremos juntos nunca. Te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito ahora. No puedo estar con alguien como tú”

Ella no lo tomó bien. Al poco rato, lo localizó y empezó a tocar su puerta con desesperación y a gritarle. Lars tuvo que llamar a la policía y pedir una orden de restricción. Aún no entendía por qué las cosas habían dado ese giro. ¿Con qué cara iba a explicarle a Mei que se trataba de un malentendido cuando él mismo había creído todas esas falacias y había permitido hacerse una mala imagen de ella? ¿En verdad estuvo a punto de serle infiel? Se preguntaba, porque técnicamente seguían casados y no habían acordado nada de salir con otras personas. No, claro que no. Había pensado que Stacy era la ideal, pero solo porque lo había consolado de su soledad, solo porque aparentaba ser lo que no era, y a decir verdad, no planeaba ir tan lejos con ella. Era verdad que ella no le inspiraba nada más que simpatía, y parecía muy empeñada en mostrarle su odio por Mei.

Durante muchos días se sintió desanimado. Le contó todo a Ludwig y por él supo que Stacy había sido arrestada y que se iría a recibir atención mental, pues agredió a un policía y dio detalles de cómo quería acabar con la vida de Lars y Mei. Eso no lo consolaba del todo. Todavía podía ver a Mei con esa expresión, pero no podía contactarla, lo intentó durante días y ella nunca contestó, tal vez había cambiado de número y lo había bloqueado. Quería explicarle que se trataba de un malentendido.

Ludwig cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

“Debiste hacerme caso y alejarte” contestó.

“¿Cómo iba saber que haría esto?”

“Te conté lo que hizo cuando ibas a casarte” dijo ya harto de repetírselo hasta el cansancio.

Lars agachó la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo. Después, Ludwig le dio una palmada en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Quizá no estaba siendo comprensivo con él, pero no quería que arruinara su vida. Debía ser siempre honesto y directo.

“Al menos no llegaste a hacer algo de lo que pudiste arrepentirte. Estoy seguro que podrás contactar a Mei pronto. No te desesperes”

“Ya incluso llamé a su trabajo, me dicen que no pueden darme información” dijo él, angustiado. “Y no sé si sería prudente llamar a sus padres”

“No lo hagas. Dale tiempo, todavía tienen muchas cosas qué discutir” contestó Ludwig.

Y con esto, Lars volvió a hundirse en su soledad. A veces se reunía con Ludwig después del trabajo para tomar algo o simplemente conversar, pero no le quería arruinar su buen humor con su pesimismo. Además a diferencia de él, Ludwig sí tenía quién lo esperara en casa, por eso no le robaba tiempo, pero platicar con él siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Ludwig era más sentimental y de cierta forma lo cuidaba como si se tratara de un hermano mayor.

En otras ocasiones, Emma y Henri lo visitaban. No estaban enterados del asunto, pero él no los quería preocupar, apenas sabían lo de su separación con Mei, así que no necesitaba darles más en qué pensar. Por supuesto, no les contó a sus padres, nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con ellos, aunque le llamaban de vez en cuando, y más desde el accidente. Aun así no creyó que era una buena idea informarlos. Se preguntó si sus suegros lo sabrían, a diferencia de él, Mei tenía una excelente comunicación con sus padres. Si lo sabían, seguro estaban decepcionados. 

Casi a diario, Emma le preparaba de comer o le mandaba algo con Henri, pues con lo de su bebé estaba siempre ocupada, por eso su hermano menor lo visitaba con más frecuencia. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo, Lars sintió la necesidad de platicar de esto con alguien más. Aunque Ludwig sabía, pensó que él ya estaría harto del mismo tema y necesitaba otro punto de vista. Entonces cierta tarde, por fin, se animó a contarle todo a Henri. Quizá tenía una idea, era probable que Ling le hubiera dicho y por eso quería darle su versión de los hechos.

“No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo contactarla, sus cuentas aparecen en privado y me ha bloqueado de todas partes, no puedo ni comunicarme con ella en su trabajo ni a través de otras personas” Lars agachó la mirada. “Tal vez debería dejarla en paz de una vez o sino terminaré como Stacy o peor” dijo, fastidiado.

“Bueno, ¿qué querías que pensara? A decir verdad, ya lo sabía. Ling estaba furiosa como no te imaginas” admitió Henri

“No la culpo, pero ¿has podido ver a Mei? ¿Has hablado con ella?”

Henri negó con la cabeza.

“Ella parece evitarme, pero podría investigar alguna manera en que puedas acercarte a ella, parece que tiene un nuevo número”

“De verdad necesito hablar con Mei, decirle que esto fue una trampa. Debe odiarme. Yo también me odio. Sabes, incluso yo la hice menos pensando que no estaba a mi nivel. ¿Crees que de no haber tenido el accidente hubiera habido divorcio? No me sorprendería si ella quisiera dejarme”

“No creo. Ustedes se llevaban bastante bien, y que yo recuerde nunca te fue bien con las de _tu tipo_ ” dijo con un tono irónico.

“Pero no tengo nada en común con ella”

“Eso mismo me dijiste cuando la conociste, que ella no era tu tipo, ni tenían nada en común, pero que no podías sacarla de tu mente”

Lars bajó la mirada, qué equivocado había estado al juzgar a Mei por medio de otra persona. Ahora reafirmaba cuán mejor estaría ella sin él. Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más y hablar con ella, al menos merecía una explicación y una disculpa, y quizá los papeles del divorcio, así no volvería a molestarla nunca más. Al verlo así, Henri cambió un poco el tema para distraerlo de esa aflicción y le preguntó acerca de sus recuerdos.

“No he tenido el valor de continuar. Es como si esos años no hubieran existido y me da mucho pesar encontrarme con algo que no quiero ver”

“¿Cómo qué?”

“Por poco hago algo estúpido, no me sorprendería encontrar algo mucho peor”

“No es eso, se aprovecharon de ti al verte vulnerable. Además te diste cuenta del engaño. Eres demasiado correcto para hacer algo así. Deberías confiar más en ti mismo. Te aseguro que no encontrarás nada malo” le dijo Henri, confiado.

“Me siento terrible. Solo quiero que todo esto acabe pronto. Me gustaría vivir como antes, antes del accidente…”

“No te presiones, date tiempo. Trataré de hablar con Mei para saber cómo está y a lo mejor la convenzo de hablarte. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo” dijo Henri antes de despedirse.

Lars supuso que tenía razón. Entonces decidió volver a su búsqueda. Revisó el departamento completo. Inspeccionó cada una de sus pertenencias. Revisó la galería de imágenes de su teléfono y computadora, esta vez con más cuidado. Le llamó la atención encontrar varias fotografías de Mei, algunas tomadas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Entonces, de verdad la quería, pensó con melancolía. Había tantos dulces momentos almacenados en esos aparatos que parecían ahora como estar viendo la felicidad de alguien más. No fue capaz de borrar las fotografías ni los videos donde aparecieran juntos, al menos por respeto a ella y a su antiguo yo. Supuso que su vida doméstica no había sido del todo mala entonces.

Halló una carpeta con varios archivos que estaban nombrados como _Borrador_ 1, 2 y 3. Al parecer él mismo estaba empezando a escribir sus propias historias y se alegró al comprobar que no estaba tan mal. Siempre tuvo el sueño de llegar a escribir una novela, pero nunca había tenido la confianza de hacerlo, así que esto era una agradable sorpresa. A sus poemas les faltaba pulir un poco más, pero tenían potencial. Se preguntaba si ella sabía de eso, porque nunca la había oído contarle o quizá no había puesto atención.

Al seguir buscando, encontró varios manuales descargados acerca de fontanería y notas de una serie de videos. Se suponía que estaba aprendiendo, y en efecto, halló una caja de herramientas en un armario. También vio un cuaderno con apuntes de chino mandarín y varios libros de ejercicios. Tal vez ese libro de la mesa de noche era de él, no lo había revisado ya que ni siquiera le entendía, pero lo tomó y al traducirlo descubrió que era de poesía y tenía dedicatoria: _Para mi conejito con todo mi amor. Espero que lo disfrutes y feliz aniversario. De tu esposa que te adora, Mei_. Por alguna razón suspiró nostálgico como si lo recordara. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese apodo era bastante tierno.

Descubrió diversos libros diferentes en su colección, entre ellos algunos de jardinería. Sabía que le gustaban las flores, pero lo más cercano a un jardín que estaba cuidando eran las macetas del balcón. Por eso planeaban comprar una casa con un espacio para eso. Aquello hubiera sido muy agradable.

En la cocina encontró un cuaderno de recetas, al revisar la letra se dio cuenta que todas las había escrito él mismo. Algunas estaban marcadas y eran la prueba de que incluso intentaba cocinar de vez en cuando. Al parecer ese Lars se había vuelto mucho más hogareño, pues estuvo acostumbrado a comprar comida o comer afuera para evitar acercarse a la cocina. Él podía encargarse de todos los quehaceres del hogar excepto de cocinar, eso sí era una completa tortura para él, con el aceite saltando por todas partes, tener que probar todo, saber las medidas exactas, era tedioso. En esos momentos, le habría gustado ser capaz de intentarlo, pues su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Había pasado el día entero revisando el departamento de arriba abajo que había olvidado comer. Así que se preparó un sándwich para calmar su hambre y también porque era lo más práctico y seguro que sabía hacer. 

Mientras comía siguió revisando la computadora y casi se atraganta al encontrar un par de artículos sobre paternidad añadidos en los marcadores, con esto se dio cuenta de que el otro Lars sí deseaba formar una familia. Sonrió, pero luego vinieron a su mente sus fobias sobre ser un mal padre y pensó que era mejor así. Aunque se sentía mal por él, ya que recordó que Mei había dicho algo de estarlo intentando. Se sonrojó un poco solo de pensarlo, no podía hacerse a la idea de estar tan acaramelado con ella. Aunque la imagen no era del todo mala. 

Al recorrer el departamento completo, pudo conocer a la muy distinta persona en la que se había convertido. Tal vez no conocía muy a fondo sus secretos, pero de lo poco que iba aprendiendo, se dio cuenta de que éste parecía un tipo comprometido con lo que hacía, que intentaba diferentes cosas sin miedo al fracaso, sin miedo a la opinión de los demás. Un tipo tranquilo, hogareño, enamorado de su esposa y sobre todo, viviendo una vida apacible. Y todo le fue arrebatado por una muy mala casualidad.

Una vez que Lars pudo reconciliarse de a poco con una parte de su vida, por fin pudo reconocer que no era un mal sujeto y pudo perdonarse. Ahora era un poco más fácil entenderse. Sabía que sus recuerdos no volverían y que lo ideal era continuar hacia delante con su vida, pero así al menos tenía una mejor base por dónde comenzar. Así pues, decidió llamar a Henri para contarle las buenas noticias. Invitó a su hermano a cenar, para demostrarle lo que había descubierto.

“Te quedó horrible, pero si te sirve de consuelo, cocinabas mejor antes” dijo probando un bocado y haciendo un gesto exagerado. “Qué tal si mejor te invito a cenar para festejar y yo pago” ofreció Henri contento.

“Está bien, solo porque tú pagas” contestó Lars, fingiendo resignación.

Y ambos hermanos salieron, mientras conversaban sobre lo mal que cada uno cocinaba.

De regreso a casa, llamó a sus padres para informarles que todo iba bien y que había decidido continuar con su vida. Su madre lloró un poco al teléfono, y conversaron por un buen rato. Por primera vez parecían entenderse, incluso conversó un momento con su padre. Ella le preguntó por Mei, pero él evitó la pregunta diciendo que se encontraba con su hermana porque él estaba reparando la casa. Su madre parecía comprender un poco aquél titubeo, pero no comentó nada, le pidió que la saludara y siguió hablando de otra cosa. Lars se sintió mal por mentir, pero no quería que se enteraran de su situación.

A partir de aquí, empezó a escribir. Continuó con su pequeña columna en el periódico, la fontanería y volvió a sus antiguos pasatiempos, sintiéndose un poco más vivo de nuevo.


	4. Revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei y Lars necesitan hablar para aclarar la situación.

Para Ling había sido muy doloroso haber visto a Mei salir así de su hogar. Cuando le contó que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse porque dejaría a Lars, no lo quiso creer, pues se veían muy felices y enamorados, pero con lo del accidente la situación había dado un giro muy repentino. No lo culpaba, después de todo quién provoca un accidente de esa magnitud. Así que Ling no lo dudó ni un segundo y le ofreció una habitación, pero lo que la había inquietado fue su petición:

“Por favor, no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a mamá. Te lo explicaré luego”.

Cuando Mei terminó de instalarse, por fin accedió a contarle, pero mientras lo hacía se culpaba a sí misma por su insistencia. Incluso diciendo que era probable que él ya hubiera considerado el divorcio desde antes del accidente. Ling trató de hacerle ver que no era verdad y que pronto se arreglaría el malentendido, pero Mei no quiso creerlo. Por más que Ling quisiera animarla, sabía que ninguna de sus palabras arreglaría su situación. Lo único que quedaba era esperar, esperar a que el tiempo lo sanara todo. Aunque sabía que para Mei sería difícil.

Por otro lado, Mei hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no llamar a Lars, por no contactar a nadie que le conociera para saber cómo estaba. Ni siquiera cuando Henri se enteró de la situación, le preguntaba por él. Era una lástima que Lars no fuera aficionado a las redes sociales, pero de serlo Mei se sentiría como una acosadora al revisar sus perfiles constantemente. De todas maneras, ella checaba su teléfono en busca de notificaciones, como si esperara que él la buscara, pero eso nunca pasó. Así que para calmar su ansiedad se iba muy temprano al trabajo y después regresaba a casa tan pronto como podía para evitar que le preguntaran por él. Todavía no quería que nadie se enterara de que se había ido de la casa, algo que no era un escándalo, pero ella no quería hablar de eso con otras personas.

Luego poco a poco empezó a buscar algo más qué hacer. Se ponía a dibujar en su cuaderno, actualizó su comic por primera vez en meses, borraba los comentarios de ese molesto _hater_ y realizaba toda clase de comisiones***. Ling nunca la había visto tan atareada, pero sabía que lo hacía con tal de distraer su mente y no pensar más en él. Como si no supiera que ese era su método para evadirse de la realidad. Así era Mei, aunque fuera una persona expresiva que decía lo que pensaba, cuando se trataba de algo que realmente le dolía, prefería huir y fingir que no existía tal problema.

Pero no funcionaba, algunas veces se atrapaba dibujándolo, escribiendo su nombre en sus libretas o también observaba sus fotografías. Luego dejaba lo que hacía y se decía así misma que estaría mejor sin él, que no debía extrañarlo porque lo más seguro era que él no pensaba en ella. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza esas palabras: _No te amo y me siento agobiado cuando estoy contigo_. Entonces, lloraba un poco. Otras veces trataba de agrandar sus defectos, le inventaba faltas; enumeraba lo que no le gustaba de él, sus malos hábitos, tergiversaba conflictos, y después se convencía de que podría dejar de amarlo muy pronto. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era mentira.

A Ling le preocupaba la salud de Mei, no solo mental sino también física, en especial cuando la escuchaba quejarse por las náuseas en la mañana. Nada de lo que comía le hacía bien, quizás era por nervios o ansiedad, quiso pensar Ling, rogando porque se tratara de algo tan simple como eso.

Una mañana mientras Mei limpiaba el departamento, de pronto empezó a sentirse mareada. Pensó que quizás era cansancio, ya que en los últimos días había dormido muy poco, pero cuando a esto se le sumaron las náuseas que no la dejaban en paz, una sola conclusión pasó por su mente. Trató de acordarse de la última vez que le había llegado el periodo. Había estado tan ocupada con la recuperación de Lars y luego con sus deberes que ni siquiera había pensado mucho en sí misma. Haciendo la cuenta, llevaba alrededor de dos meses de atraso. 

Pensó que era una coincidencia, pero recordó que muy poco tiempo antes del accidente, Lars y ella habían hecho el amor bastante seguido ya que planeaban tener un bebé. La noche anterior al choque había sido una de esas ocasiones y de eso ya iban más de dos meses. Comenzó a preocuparse, pero quizá no debía sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente. Le contó a Ling lo que estaba pasando y ella le sugirió que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo.

Las dos hermanas esperaron pacientemente el resultado. Salió positivo. Mei lloró un poco de alegría y otro poco por el miedo. En otras circunstancias, ésta habría sido una noticia maravillosa, pues anhelaba convertirse en mamá, pero ahora ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sacaron una cita con la ginecóloga, solo para asegurarse, y en caso de que estuviera embarazada, saber si todo iba bien. En efecto, Mei tenía ya nueve semanas de embarazo, así que todo pasó antes del accidente tal como ella creía. Con esto, se sumaba algo más en qué pensar, pero al menos en una forma positiva, pues quería seguir adelante por el bebé que venía en camino.

Aquella tarde, Mei se encerró en su habitación. Recostada en la cama, se acarició el vientre y miró al techo, reflexionando acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando y como su vida había cambiado tanto en unos meses. Recordó con dolor, cuando Lars y ella hablaron de tener un bebé. Él se veía indeciso al principio, pero poco a poco empezó a animarse, sobre todo después de haberla visto cargando a su sobrino recién nacido. Eran los planes de los que hablaban cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Ninguno de los dos esperaba verse en una circunstancia similar a la que estaban viviendo. Pero debía ser peor para él, pensó ella. De haber sabido que aquella noche sería la última vez que Mei tendría a Lars entre sus brazos, no lo habría soltado nunca. 

Un rato después, Ling llamó a la puerta, le llevaba una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel que acababa de hornear. Mei le agradeció con una sonrisa. Conversaron de diferentes temas, pero Ling quería saber qué pasaría de ahora en adelante y en especial, qué le diría a Lars.

“La verdad es que no sé qué debo hacer. Tal vez debería ocultárselo, irme lejos y no volver. Comenzar en otra parte yo sola con el bebé”

“Creo deberías decirle”

“¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera se ha comunicado conmigo. No le importo”

“Sé que le importas, ambos necesitaban espacio es todo, y aun así tiene derecho a saber”

“Pero tengo miedo, Ling. Qué tal si Lars se hace reacio a aceptar la paternidad o si me acusa de tener un embarazo falso para hacer que regrese. Qué tal si ahora termina odiándome por completo” lloró. “Ya no es el hombre que me amaba”.

Mei decidió pensar bien en lo que le diría para que él estuviera al tanto. Por lo pronto, les anunció a sus padres que estaba embarazada. Su padre no se encontraba en casa, y su madre tomó muy bien la noticia, pero como no la escuchó tan animada le pidió que hablaran en privado.

“Mei, hija, no te escuchas bien, ¿pasó algo malo?”

“No, no es algo tan grave”

“¿Tiene que ver con el accidente de Lars?” insistió con preocupación.

“Es que… no lo sé, estoy muy confundida” sollozó.

Entonces respiró profundo y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Su madre había sido la única en apoyar su relación con Lars, no era que el resto de la familia lo odiase, pero él era muy propenso a ser malinterpretado por esa aura tan intimidante y sus aires de arrogancia. La madre de Mei, por el contrario sabía que su él amaba a su hija y solo le importaba verla feliz. Después de escuchar su historia, guardó silencio por unos breves momentos para tratar de entender la situación.

“Creo que ambos deberían hablar para llegar a un acuerdo. Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero ustedes son dos adultos y deben actuar como tal. Sé sincera con él. Probablemente él también sigue confundido. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie” dijo su madre, comprensiva.

“Lo sé, es solo que me da miedo”

“Entiendo, pero incluso si han decidido separarse, todavía falta la parte legal, deben firmar papeles y sobre todo él debe ser consciente de que tiene un hijo en camino”

A esto le siguieron palabras tiernas y de consuelo. Mei sonrió un poco ante una broma de su madre acerca de convertirse en abuela por primera vez. Entonces decidió que tenía razón y era mejor hablar con Lars.

Luego recibió una llamada de una tal Stacy para decirle que Lars ya había seguido adelante sin ella. Por supuesto, Mei no le creyó, pues esa mujer ya había sido rechazada y tenía un comportamiento por demás extraño. Lars no era del tipo que creía cualquier cosa, además si él quisiera seguir adelante, la habría llamado para platicar y llegar a un acuerdo. Pero aceptó ir a la cita pues quería comprobarlo ella misma.

“No lo sé Mei, tengo un mal presentimiento. No vayas” le pidió Ling.

“Está bien, la conozco. De seguro solo quiere asustarme”

“Al menos no vayas sola”

Así pues, ella y Lien la acompañaron y ninguna de las tres dio crédito a lo que verían. Se llevaron a Mei de prisa, aun sabiendo que él las estaba siguiendo. Ling no se lo perdonaría. Nunca. Si tenía que ser honesta, lo estimaba porque hacía feliz a su hermana y era una persona respetable, pero con lo que acababa de pasar ya no sabía quién era él. Ya no estaba segura de si podía seguir confiando en él. De cualquier manera algo no se sentía bien era como si a él también lo hubieran engañado. Luego él siguió insistiendo en llamarla, incluso yendo a buscarla.

“Por favor deja a mi hermana, déjala en paz” le contestó ya harta.

Entre tanto, Mei se había encerrado en su habitación, miraba por la ventana en silencio, mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Al principio, se había impresionado, y aunque Ling y Lien comenzaron a despotricar en contra de él, Mei no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se encerró en sí misma. Ling abrió la puerta para ver cómo estaba, y la encontró observando por la ventana, con la mirada vacía. Ella se acercó y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla. Entonces entendió que ella iba a necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo.

______________________

Por fin, luego de intentar contactarla, por cualquier medio, Henri por fin consiguió el número de Mei y Lars pudo localizarla. Para Mei había sido muy sorpresivo, cuando escuchó su voz se quedó paralizada. Quiso colgar, pero ella también había decidido contarle lo del embarazo.

“¿Mei? ¿Mei eres tú? Por favor responde. No me cuelgues” le pidió.

“¿Cómo encontraste mi número?” contestó Mei con una voz apenas audible.

“Eso no importa, necesito verte y hablar contigo para disculparme en persona”

Ella se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y aceptó porque también tenía algo urgente de lo que quería discutir. Le pidió que se vieran en algún restaurante, porque sabía que Ling lo echaría a patadas si se aparecía por allá. Quedaron de verse esa misma tarde, pues si lo dejaban para otro día, ninguno de los dos podría estar en paz.

Un par de horas más tarde, Mei lo saludó nerviosa, y por el temblor de su voz y su expresión acongojada, Lars supo que se trataba de un asunto delicado. Hablaron de lo que había sucedido aquél día. Lars fue tan sincero respecto a Stacy que a Mei no le cupo la menor duda de que en efecto todo había sido planeado, pero con eso seguía sin confiar en él. Todavía le dolía recordar aquél momento, en lo que se imaginó que pasó entre ellos y todas las cosas malas que él creyó sobre ella.

“He sido muy egoísta durante todo este tiempo. Fuiste tú la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, la única que quiso ayudarme en esos momentos y la que más sufrió. Yo en cambio fui un malagradecido”

“No fue enteramente tu culpa. Yo te presioné para que me recordaras, pensé que podríamos vivir como antes, que podría recuperar a mi marido, pero no tuve en cuenta cómo te sentías en realidad” admitió.

“Claro que lo fue, yo fui muy necio al no confiar en ti y es comprensible que quisieras que todo volviera a la normalidad”

Mei empezó a sentirse irritada y asqueada de nuevo, esta vez por el intenso aroma del café, últimamente era lo que más la mareaba.

“Mei ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves agitada. ¿Has estado enferma? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?”

“No, no te preocupes. Es solo que… ahora necesito decirte algo muy importante” dijo, mordiéndose el labio, y luchando por poder verlo a los ojos.

“¿De qué se trata?” preguntó él, con voz suave.

“Bueno, yo…”

“¿Es algo en lo que puedo ayudarte?” volvió a preguntar, preocupado al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

“Es que… estoy embarazada…” le dijo sin más rodeos.

Lars se quedó callado, tratando de procesar la noticia. No supo qué decirle, ella se veía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo ilusionada. Tampoco era que no le creyera, los artículos de paternidad que encontró eran la prueba, pero aun así era una noticia inesperada. Nunca creyó que escucharía esas palabras justo ahora. Al juzgar por su cara, probablemente ella había pensado mucho en la manera de comunicárselo, quizá temía a su reacción, tal vez a que él volviera a rechazarla. Sin embargo por muchos miedos que él tenía, la noticia no le parecía algo negativo. Ya muchas cosas malas habían pasado y por lo menos esto era distinto.

Ella le volvió a explicar que antes del accidente habían estado intentando tener un bebé. Incluso se habían hecho unos análisis para saber si todo estaba en orden y por fin intentarlo. Se los mostró junto con los documentos de cuando había ido con Ling al ginecólogo. El embarazo iba de maravilla, lo único que necesitaba eran unas vitaminas, y descansar y alimentarse mejor, nada fuera de lo normal.

“De verdad lo lamento, no quería que fuera bajo estas circunstancias. Pero no te pediré nada a cambio. Y sí, de verdad es tuyo, si quieres una prueba de paternidad estoy más que dispuesta a permitirlo…” dijo ella.

“No es necesario” le pidió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

“De cualquier manera, solo quería que estuvieras enterado por si algún día lo quieres conocer…” dijo indecisa.

“¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que voy a hacerme responsable” replicó, tomándole la mano.

“No, no tienes por qué. Esto fue entre el antiguo Lars y yo…” le dijo, separándose de él. “Sólo quería que lo supieras”.

“Pero no puedo dejarte así. Todavía eres mi esposa y ese bebé también es mío. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada después de lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir, pero no quiero abandonarte así”

“De verdad, no es necesario. No quiero nada de ti, nos las arreglaremos” dijo ella con voz temblorosa, apartando sus manos de las de él.

“Lo es. No te hiciste eso tú sola, es cosa de dos”

Aunque Lars se moría de miedo y no sabía lo qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, debía hacer lo correcto y hacerse responsable. Cómo podría ser capaz de dejarla sola y embarazada, mientras él estaba muy cómodo y sin preocupaciones en un enorme departamento. Sí, Mei tenía a su hermana quien seguramente había sido su mayor apoyo en las últimas semanas, pero tampoco era justo para ella. Ling seguramente tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y una vida de la que ocuparse. Además quizá sería una oportunidad de llegar a entenderse mejor con Mei. Necesitaba reconciliarse con ella.

Mei sabía que él hablaba en serio. En el fondo, se sentía a salvo, pero por otra parte, la asustaba que terminara odiándola por haberlo atado de nuevo y de que el resentimiento saliera a flote. Por eso no quería aceptar, aunque tuviera ganas de volver a estar en paz con él. Al final accedió pensando que su hermana necesitaba descansar de ese drama y con la condición de que se darían su espacio. Como si solo fueran compañeros de cuarto, pero con un bebé en camino. Entonces él le pidió un par de días para que ella empacara con calma y él arreglara algunos _desperfectos_.

Al regresar al departamento de Ling, Mei le anunció que volvería con Lars. Su hermana no dijo nada, porque quería respetar su decisión. Quizás a ambos les hacía falta convivir y platicar para resolver sus diferencias, pensó la hermana menor, aunque seguía preocupada por ella.

Mei volvió a empacar todas sus pertenencias, esta vez sintiéndose culpable, en especial cuando pensó que tal vez era su oportunidad de reconquistarlo, pero con las molestias del embarazo y su cuerpo cambiando gradualmente, eso le parecía imposible. Al menos se conformaba con empezar a llevarse bien. Pasados los dos días, Lars volvió por ella. Puso todo en el auto y esperó a Mei para llevarla de regreso. Ling le dijo que fuera paciente y si algo pasaba, sin importar qué siempre tendría las puertas de su departamento abiertas para ella. Mei se lo agradeció. Ambas hermanas se abrazaron y Ling deseó con todo su ser que aquella situación cambiara para mejor.

En el camino, Mei pensó que regresar así no era la manera en la que imaginaba que pasaría. Era incómoda la idea de vivir juntos de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado. Solamente era por compromiso, porque él no quería verse como un mal hombre que abandonaba a una mujer embarazada de su hijo y que probablemente se sentía culpable por lo sucedido hacía unas semanas. Era lógico, después de todo ella sabía que él era responsable y tenía un gran sentido del deber. Cuando por fin llegaron, Mei tomó la maleta con su ropa y él quiso ayudarla a cargarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

“No es necesario que me ayudes con todo. Mi barriga aún no es tan grande, puedo moverme sin problemas” le pidió ella, pues su embarazo era apenas notorio.

Lars la dejó llevar sus pertenencias, sintiéndose un poco ingenuo, pero es que ignoraba todo lo que un embarazo implicaba. Además, tenía miedo no solo de lo que le esperaba sino de que ella se hiciera daño. Durante el par de días que no se vieron, él había intentado informarse, las descripciones eran tan gráficas que prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. 

Mei iba a instalarse en la misma habitación donde había dormido mientras él se recuperaba, pero Lars le dijo que tomara la otra donde estaba la cama matrimonial. Al entrar ahí, ella notó que él la había arreglado con esmero, había comprado sábanas y cortinas nuevas, tenía un ventilador, una pantalla con servicio de streaming, una mesita y su silla, todo convenientemente a la mano. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, entendió cuáles eran los supuestos desperfectos.

“Lars, no tenías por qué molestarte con todo esto. No es como si fuera a quedarme para siempre”

“No fue molestia”

“Entonces me hubieras puesto el refrigerador aquí” dijo irónica.

“Veré que puedo hacer, podría comprar un frigobar y…”

“Solo bromeaba” lo interrumpió.

“Es que quiero que estés cómoda. Tú me ayudaste mucho cuando regresé del hospital, así que quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero quiero que estemos bien”

“Oh…” dijo Mei, un poco decepcionada porque era para devolverle el favor y porque se sentía culpable. “Pagaré mi parte de todos los gastos, por supuesto” le comentó.

Él terminó aceptando. Quería volver a empezar. Quería estar ahí para ella luego de lo que había pasado, y claro, también por el pequeño que estaban esperando. Todavía se sentía como un idiota por haber pensado mal de ella, así que merecía lo que fuera que pensaba de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Con comisiones me refiero a piezas de arte/ilustraciones/fanart a pedido.


	5. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida ha traído buenos cambios a la vida de Lars y Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Síndrome de Couvade afecta a padres primerizos y se manifiesta con síntomas similares a los de un embarazo.
> 
> Stroopwafels son unas galletas gofre o waffle de sirope rellenas de caramelo que se acompañan con té o café. Son originarias de los Países Bajos.
> 
> Mayo en neerlandés se dice mei.
> 
> Nada personal contra el nombre Femke, fue el primero que me vino a la mente.

Por lo pronto, Lars y Mei trataron de vivir en el mismo espacio sin llegar a estorbarse. Por la mañana cada uno iba a su respectivo trabajo y al regresar se encargaban de lo suyo. Aunque Mei se hacía cargo de la comida y lo hacía comer el desayuno y llevarse almuerzo. Él también empezó a acompañarla a sus citas con el ginecólogo para sus chequeos. La primera vez que Lars vio el ultrasonido, se sintió emocionado y le sonrió a Mei. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada. No era así cómo quería vivir su embarazo. No era así como quería empezar una familia, si es que se le podía llamar así. 

A partir de que Mei empezó a vivir con Lars otra vez, él por fin pudo respirar más tranquilo. No era como si quisiera controlarla, era más bien por el hecho de tener la seguridad de que ella estaría protegida, y de que él cumpliría con su deber de esposo. Deseaba que viviera un embarazo cómodo y saludable. Además ese bebé también era suyo, quería darle el amor y atención que merecía. Aunque no supiera cómo, trataría de ser un buen padre. 

“Te ves más tranquilo últimamente” le comentó Ludwig, quien ya sabía que había regresado con Mei. 

“En realidad no lo estoy, con Mei embarazada y yendo a trabajar es en lo único que pienso” dijo sin reflexionar.

“Estoy seguro de que es cuidadosa, además vas por ella a la escuela ¿no?” le preguntó.

Lars asintió y luego esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

“Aún no puedo creer que voy a ser papá” admitió.

“Tómalo con calma. Sé qué harás un gran trabajo cuidando del bebé y de Mei”

_Mei_ , pensó Lars, volviendo a sacar la fotografía del cajón. En realidad era agradable pensar que estaba construyendo un hogar. Si podía usar ese término. Mirando la foto se preguntaba si podría llegar a amarla. No estaba seguro. ¿Cómo estarlo? Ahora que ella ya no tenía la tarea de hacerlo volver, ya no dedicaba tiempo a estar con él. Solo convivían a la hora de comer y aun sintiendo que una barrera invisible los separaba. Quería recuperar su confianza y verla tan feliz como antes. Se preguntaba si ella seguiría amándolo, lo más probable era que no, pensó. Aunque lo de Stacy había sido una trampa, era lógico que eso sumado al tiempo que pasaron separados terminara por deshacer ese apego del que tanto se quejó al principio.

Al observarla de cerca, ahora podía comprender que Mei era una mujer que ocultaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. A sus ojos esa dulce sonrisa no encajaba con su mirada melancólica y si a eso se le sumaba que las cosas entre ellos iban mal a causa de malos entendidos, no esperaba que ella le abriera su corazón tan de repente. Probablemente solo el antiguo Lars tenía acceso, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, diría que no estaba para nada tranquilo ni con su relación con Mei ni con el embarazo. Entre más notorio era, Lars se sentía más ansioso al verla irse todas las mañanas y cargar ese pesado bolso junto con todos sus materiales para sus clases. Por eso quería estar al pendiente, comenzó a llevarla al trabajo, iba por ella y la seguía a donde fuera. Con frecuencia, Mei declinaba su ayuda, pero él siempre quería intervenir, lo que a ella la ponía de nervios. Aún existían algunos rencores guardados, a pesar de que ella no lo quería admitir.

“Mei no creo que debas estirarte así, déjame alcanzar los platos por ti”

Al hacerlo, ambos soltaron uno al mismo tiempo ocasionando que se estrellase contra el piso. En ese momento, algo dentro de ella explotó. No era que le molestara que la ayudara, sino la constante vigilancia. Se había prometido alejarse de él, para que cuando decidieran separarse -porque era lo que pasaría- no pudiera sentir ese intenso dolor de nuevo, pero entre más intentaba poner su distancia, él iba en pos de ella con más insistencia. Era imposible evitar su cercanía, lo cual la irritaba. 

“Mira lo que hiciste. Ya te lo dije, puedo valerme por mí misma. No soy una inútil ¡Déjame en paz!” le manifestó Mei.

Él se quedó callado, estaba avergonzado y al mismo tiempo arrepentido, pues sonaba exactamente igual a lo que él le había dicho aquella vez. La intención era la misma: ayudar, serle útil, hacer que se sintiera a gusto, pero solo la abrumaba. Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de resentimiento. En ese momento pensó que ella y él eran más similares de lo que creía.

“Lo siento, pero me preocupas, sabes bien que no debes estirarte así” dijo él, tratando de ser paciente mientras recogía los restos del plato. 

Ella giró los ojos y suspiró de mala gana.

Sin embargo, Mei terminó aceptando su ayuda a medida que lo necesitaba, y si quería estar en paz, debía ser más tolerante. Lars no tenía la intención de atosigarla con tanta atención, ella sabía cómo solía ser cuando se trataba de cuidarla. Ahora su asistencia se había vuelto indispensable, la ayudaba a calmar sus nauseas matutinas, le recogía el cabello cuando vomitaba y le tallaba la espalda mientras lo hacía. Dejó de tomar café para alejarla de ese olor. Renunciar a su café de las mañanas era un pequeño sacrificio en comparación con los malestares que la aquejaban, aunque de todos modos a él también empezaba a desagradarle el olor y tan pronto lo percibía empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Otras veces le daba masaje en las pantorrillas para aliviar sus calambres, y una vez más estaba con ella en eso. De repente no se sentía muy bien, le dolía la cabeza, la espalda o las piernas, se ponía más irritable y sensible que de costumbre y empezaba a sentir repugnancia por los olores fuertes. Aunado a la ansiedad por pensar en Mei, creía que se estaba volviendo loco.

“Parece que tienes el síndrome de Couvade” le comentó Ludwig, mostrándole un artículo sobre paternidad. Luego sonrió.

“No es gracioso, me siento terrible”

“Ya se te va a pasar. Además tú no eres el que carga con la parte más difícil” le dijo señalando con la vista la fotografía de Mei.

“Sabes, ni siquiera creo que sea posible”

“Tú mismo dijiste que era cosa de dos, bueno parece que esto también” agregó, sin poder evitar sonreír de nuevo.

A Lars no le causaba la menor gracia, estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no podía concentrarse. Aunque era cierto que no era su cuerpo el que estaba cambiando ni sería él quien daría a luz, así que no se imaginaba cuanto más complicado era para ella. Reflexionó acerca de una manera en que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Entonces quiso compensarla cumpliendo con todos sus antojos por muy raros que éstos fueran. Lo que fuera y a la hora que ella dijera serían para él un sí.

Una noche se levantó de prisa al escuchar a alguien merodeando en el departamento. Se trataba de Mei que hurgaba en la cocina en busca de comida. A pesar de que quería que comiera sano, terminó yendo a un restaurante de comida rápida abierto las 24 horas y pedir para llevar. Mei no había querido, pero el antojo pudo más que sus deseos de revisar el valor nutricional. Él regresó al poco rato y ella lo esperaba con la mesa ya puesta, y luego ambos sonrieron al darse cuenta de que habían devorado un par de hamburguesas y unas papas fritas grandes en un santiamén. Ella se veía contenta, pero preocupada porque lo había hecho salir a la calle tan tarde.

“Te prometo que no volverá a pasar” le dijo ella.

“Está bien, además yo también tenía hambre” contestó él y le limpió la comisura de la boca con una servilleta.

Mei agradeció que fuera una noche cálida, porque sabía que se había sonrojado con ese gesto. Él seguía poniéndola nerviosa, pero por motivos diferentes. Todavía se sentía muy atraída hacia él, quería abrazarlo después de esos mareos, llorar con él cuando se ponía sentimental y que él la abrazara y reconfortara. Pero por lo pronto se conformaba con no hacerle la vida más difícil con su mal carácter, su resentimiento y las molestias que le ocasionaba, y en cambio le preparaba lo que le gustaba de comer, lo dejaba descansar cuando llegaba del trabajo y le ponía notas bonitas en su almuerzo, para que viera que apreciaba su ayuda.

Uno de esos sábados tranquilos, la lluvia caía y no había más qué hacer. Mei hubiera querido salir a caminar un momento, pero temía resbalarse. Así que tomó una bolsa de _stroopwafels_ y se sirvió un poco de té. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió en silencio a su habitación. No quería molestar a Lars mientras leía. Él apartó la vista del libro y la siguió con la mirada.

“Si necesitas algo, yo puedo llevártelo para que no tengas que levantarte a cada rato. A esta hora ves tu serie favorita ¿no?” le preguntó Lars.

“Sí, pero no quiero molestarte” se excusó ella.

“No me molesta, no estoy haciendo nada importante”

Mei vaciló, y aceptó. Se sintió un poco triste, pero se consoló acariciando su barriga con mucho cariño, como diciéndole al bebé que ella lo amaría más que a nadie. Sin notar que Lars la miraba desde la puerta.

“¿Está bien si te acompaño?” le preguntó él.

“Claro. Todavía quedan galletas en la alacena”

Él regresó con una taza de té y más _stroopwafels_. Comieron en silencio, mientras ella veía la televisión. A pesar de que para Mei era un episodio interesante de su serie favorita, no podía evitar distraerse con Lars, no entendía por qué no podía dejarla sola, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se fuera. Él parecía indiferente a la serie, pero de todas formas la miraba. Luego de que Mei terminara su ración de _stroopwafels_ , le comentó que antes no le gustaban, pero desde que estaba embarazada, se le antojaban tanto que no podía dejar de comerlos. Él sonrió, pensando que probablemente ese niño sería parecido a él, pues a él le encantaban. Luego Mei hizo un gesto y se volvió a tocar la barriga.

“¿Qué sucede?” le preguntó, inquieto al ver su reacción.

“Es que sentí una patadita” dijo Mei contenta.

Él se emocionó, era la primera vez que pasaba.

“¿Puedo tocar?”

Ella asintió, tomó su mano y se la colocó en el abultado vientre. Él sonrió emocionado al sentir el movimiento, era algo casi mágico. Su bebé se movía y él no pudo evitar conmoverse. Era increíble. Ya algunos colegas le habían comentado la odisea que era la espera de un bebé y más aún tenerlo con ellos, y también había empezado a investigar, pero experimentarlo era algo completamente diferente.

“¿Y ya pensaste en algún nombre? ¿Tenían… teníamos algunos en mente?” preguntó Lars.

“Bueno, tú querías que se llamara Vincent, como tu abuelo, o Willem, pero casi no lo discutimos, pensábamos que era mejor esperar hasta un poco antes del parto. Íbamos a llamarlo _baby bunny_ por lo mientras, pero a ti ya no te gustan los apodos” contestó Mei en forma agridulce.

“No, está bien, creo que es tierno. Vincent y Willem me parecen perfectos. Aunque podríamos elegir el primero” comentó. “Claro, si sigues de acuerdo” 

“Lo estoy” dijo ella. “Me agradan ambos nombres, pero si es niña aún no he pensado en uno que me agrade” agregó ella tocándose el vientre otra vez. Habían decidido no conocer el sexo del bebé.

Él se quedó callado, tratando de pensar en algún nombre bonito.

“¿Qué tal Femke?” sugirió él.

Mei hizo un gesto de desagrado y negó con la cabeza. Pasaron un buen rato intentando elegir un nombre femenino, repasaron ambos lados de la familia, pensaron en actrices y cantantes de moda, personajes que les gustaban, sin éxito. Las razones eran porque no combinaba con los apellidos o les recordaban a alguien que les desagradaba o simplemente no les gustaban. Luego él pensó en su bisabuela Anri.

“¿Qué opinas de Anri?”

Ella se quedó pensando y luego sonrió.

“Me gusta. Es corto y lindo”

Ambos sonrieron y Mei evocó una de esas noches, planeando su vida en común. Tendrían dos niños y una niña, y vivirían en una hermosa casa con un patio enorme en un vecindario tranquilo. Los pequeños aprenderían a andar en bicicleta y jugarían con sus amigos, mientras ellos trabajaban en el jardín y serían felices. Hubo un silencio entre ellos y Lars por fin se animó a hacerle una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

“Si no te molesta ¿Me gustaría saber cómo nos conocimos?” le preguntó, porque ella ya le había platicado todo lo demás, menos eso. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada hacía su barriga.

“Bueno, pues nos conocimos en el mes de mayo. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba ese mes porque te recordaba a mi nombre”

Se conocieron mientras ella había ido a comprar materiales de arte. Iban caminando sin fijarse y chocaron haciendo que ella tirara algunas de sus cosas. Él se apresuró a ayudarla, pero sin querer había arruinado un material bastante caro, en ese mismo momento se ofreció a comprarle otro, aunque ella se negó ya que había sido un accidente. Sin embargo él no se sentía bien con eso, así que compró el material y ella en agradecimiento lo invitó a almorzar. Aquel almuerzo había sido algo tan especial que después de intercambiar números de teléfono, no dejaron de enviarse mensajes y después empezaron a frecuentarse. Poco a poco el amor fue naciendo sin que se dieran cuenta.

“Siempre me pregunté por qué alguien tan altivo como tú se habría fijado en mí, pero conforme te iba conociendo supe que no eras tan arrogante como parecías” dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo.

“¿De verdad parecía así?”

Ella asintió divertida.

“Mei, ¿alguna vez te lastimé o te hice daño de alguna forma?”

Ella se quedó pensando, en comparación con sus problemas actuales, su relación no tenía más que malos entendidos y discusiones sin importancia, como los de cualquier otra pareja. Pero nunca hubo traiciones ni peleas injustificadas. Y claro terminaban hablando y reconciliándose.

“No, siempre fuiste un buen novio y esposo. Aunque bastante impaciente, debo decir” agregó ella.

“Mei, perdóname por todo lo que te he causado” le pidió, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

“Es mejor que nos olvidemos de eso y sigamos adelante. Ya me explicaste lo que sucedió y te perdoné. Yo tampoco soy mejor, como ya te habrás dado cuenta” contestó ella de forma evasiva, soltándose de él.

Él la miró y pensó que de verdad eran tan parecidos, y quizá no debía seguir acosándola con lo mismo. Solo quería saber cuál era su historia. A veces, entre sueños, podía verla sonreír, podía verse haciendo un gran desastre en la cocina tratando de seguir alguna receta y haciendo otro en el baño al intentar arreglar algo, pero eran meras ilusiones. De todas formas quiso que alguna de esas inventivas se volviera una realidad. 

Un domingo, en el que Mei había salido de compras con su hermana y su amiga, Lars buscó algo para intentar arreglarlo. Vio el grifo del fregadero seguir goteando así que intentó repararlo él mismo. El resultado fue un gran charco y más agua por todas partes. Se veía bien la reparación aunque la llave temblara cuando la abrían, pero el constante goteo había desaparecido. Cuando Mei llegó, lo primero que hizo fue observar a su alrededor, luego lo miró y se puso las manos en la cadera esperando una explicación, atónita al ver la cocina hecha un desastre.

“Puedo explicarlo” se excusó él, con la ropa empapada.

Pero en lugar de reclamarle Mei se empezó a reír. Era la primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos que ella se reía a carcajadas. Incluso le salían lágrimas. Ella se llevó una mano al vientre y trató de calmarse.

“Ay Lars, no has cambiado después de todo” dijo, todavía riéndose.

“¿De qué hablas?” preguntó, porque no pensó que fuera tan malo reparando algo tan sencillo como un grifo.

“Es que… no mejor no te digo, ya te conté muchas historias. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y regreso para ayudarte a limpiar”

Él supuso que ella pensaba que él ya no quería saber más de esos años borrados, pero con el paso de los días a veces ella le contaba sin darse cuenta y terminaban riéndose de sus torpezas durante la primera cita, su primer beso e incluso su primera vez. Él no había sentido vergüenza al conocer la anécdota, aunque ella no le contó todos los pormenores del último evento, pero si su nerviosismo y sus risas. Mei tenía una manera muy peculiar de contar historias que a veces daban más risa por sus expresiones que por lo que contaba. Así ya no parecía una forma idealizada de lo que había sido su relación.

Últimamente, empezaban a hablar con más franqueza y le gustaba que ella fuera tan natural y sin pretensiones. Mientras comían platicaban de sus jornadas, anécdotas de sus compañeros de trabajo, de la comida, de lo que le gustaría comer al día siguiente, en fin, de cualquier cosa por muy mundana que fuera. Y también compartían más tiempo juntos, él le llevaba los pasteles y las frutas que le gustaban, iban juntos a sus chequeos, a comprar ropa y entre los dos escogían algunas prendas bonitas para el bebé.

A los ojos de los demás parecían un matrimonio joven en espera de su primer hijo, pero ellos creían vivir solo esa fantasía. Por supuesto, Mei no había dejado de amarlo ni un segundo, en especial luego de recibir toda su ayuda, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para intentar seducirlo. Luego de haberla visto sufriendo por los malestares del embarazo y hasta ayudarla a salir de la bañera, él ya le había visto lo suficiente como para no encontrarla atractiva, pensaba ella. Pero al menos ahora lo aceptaba y podía vivir con ello. Así que había abandonado la idea por completo.

“Esto es horrible” dijo Mei mientras hacía su teléfono a un lado. 

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Estaba leyendo sobre los malestares del embarazo, aún no tengo algunos de los que menciona, pero ya me siento fatal con los que tengo” replicó molesta.

“¿Hay alguna forma de aliviarlos?” preguntó él.

“Sí, que nazca el bebé, pero aun así falta el post parto y a lo mejor me salen estrías” se quejó, pero haciendo una cara divertida. “Tal vez deba comprar una de esas cremas o usar algún remedio. Le preguntaré a mamá si conoce alguno” dijo descubriéndose la barriga y mirándose al espejo.

Él sonrió, aunque un poco preocupado. Él mismo había leído tantos artículos sobre maternidad que mejor no quería enterarse de más para no tener esas molestias él también. Al menos la madre de ella estaba al pendiente y le ayudaba lo más que podía. Hacían videollamada casi a diario para mostrarle el avance o la visitaba. Aunque el trato con su suegra todavía era cordial, a Lars le daba pena mostrarse luego de todo aquel drama, pero se conformaba con que supiera que su hija estaba bien y no le faltaba nada. Incluso su propia madre los llamaba con frecuencia para saber cómo estaba, a él le alegraba ese interés.

Mientras Mei estaba ocupada con el trabajo o dibujando alguno de sus proyectos, él decidió también enfocarse en los suyos. Retomó uno de los borradores y comenzó a editarlo. Pasó algunas tardes tratando de pulirlo hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado. Le pidió que lo leyera para tener una segunda opinión. Ella tenía un comic con muy buenos comentarios, así que tal vez podría ayudarlo y darle una crítica constructiva.

“Me encantó, es muy bueno” le comentó con alegría después de leerlo y mencionó detalles que le habían parecido interesantes y atinados. “Me da gusto que hayas decidido continuar”

“Creo que fue gracias a ti que me aventuré a tratar cosas nuevas” dijo con timidez.

Ella sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

“No, yo no lo hice. Fue de tu propia iniciativa. Me habías comentado que te gustaría escribir algo que no fueran críticas, algo de ficción, pero todo eso fue por ti mismo, tienes un gran talento y bueno, yo creo en ti” le dijo.

Él se sintió apenado, y se dio cuenta de que así de bien se sentía cuando a uno lo estimaban de verdad. No como él había creído cuando Stacy lo alababa por cualquier motivo que parecía más bien idealizado.

“Bien, ahora hay otra cosa que quisiera probar” dijo él, todavía más avergonzado.

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó curiosa y divertida.

“Quiero aprender a cocinar. Ya sé que lo estuve intentando, pero aún no me siento seguro al hacerlo por mi cuenta”

“Entonces, yo te ayudaré” le dijo.

Empezaron preparando platos muy sencillos como sopa y terminaron horneando un pastel. Había sido divertido, aunque los intentos de él al principio fueran horribles. Entonces volteó a verla y ella le limpió la harina de la cara. Ambos sonrieron y él supo que algo estaba cambiando. 


	6. Una vida contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento de tomar una decisión importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con esto concluyo este fic. Me divertí escribiéndolo por todas estas situaciones exageradas y telenovelescas. Quería escribir una historia llena de drama innecesario ya que por lo general lo mío es el fluff y las situaciones íntimas y tiernas. Así que mi capricho ya fue cumplido... por ahora. Por tonto que suene, este fic ha sido un gran alivio para mi ansiedad durante estos tiempos. Sé que había dicho que estos serían mis últimos fics, pero en realidad le tengo demasiado cariño a esta pareja y escribir se ha convertido en mi escape de esta horrible ansiedad, por lo que aún quisiera continuar, aunque no esté completamente inmersa en el fandom, pues a decir verdad, ahora lo único que me une es mi amor este ship y por ambos personajes. Ya veremos. Mientras tanto, aún estoy trabajando en unas cuantas historias más, mínimo para que hagan bulto jeje
> 
> Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que su primogénito siempre nace bajo circunstancias complicadas, pero bueno es sólo por agregar drama.
> 
> Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y también de paso les deseo una excelente semana :D

Con el paso de los días, Lars se preguntaba si estaba empezando a enamorarse de Mei o si simplemente se sentía culpable por todo lo acontecido. Era cierto que ahora le tenía un enorme aprecio y cariño, pues aunque durante el primer mes de convivencia ella era un manojo de nervios, la Mei que ahora vivía con él era distinta. Era más espontánea y vivaz. Había momentos en los que más se lo preguntaba, como cuando ella le servía el desayuno, le dejaba notas de ánimo en su almuerzo, lo recibía en casa con una gran sonrisa, eso siempre era motivo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Platicaban de cualquier cosa mientras comían o hacían algunos quehaceres y ella siempre tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para todo y lo hacía reír.

Sin importar lo fea que ella decía que lucía, él pensaba que el peso que estaba ganando realmente le sentaba bien. Mei se rehusaba a ponerse batas anticuadas y verse fachosa, así que siempre buscaba ropa de maternidad bonita y a la moda y se maquillaba. Lars la contemplaba mientras cocinaba o cuando dibujaba y buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle. Cada día le parecía encontrar un nuevo detalle de ella que le gustaba. De verdad era maravillosa, ya no estaba ansiosa por tenerlo de vuelta, era como haberla conocido de nuevo.

Pasaron una tarde entera armando la cuna, Mei le leía las instrucciones y Lars trataba de seguirlas. Entre risas pudieron terminar de decorar parte de la habitación. Ella había quedado muy conforme con ese espacio especial para el bebé, pues estaba cerca de ella y así podría atenderlo con más facilidad. Lars la observó sonreír y fijarse en todos los detalles, entonces cuando ella lo miró y sonrió, él sintió que su corazón latía acelerado. Pensó que por el momento, era mejor no decirle nada para no perturbarla ni hacer de su convivencia algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con su concepto de “persona ideal”, pues ella no era un complemento que se ajustaba a sus necesidades, sino un individuo completo y extraordinario. Ahora esa supuesta compatibilidad sonaba ridícula y solo podía estar seguro de una cosa: coincidir en esta vida con ella había sido algo muy afortunado.

\------------------------------------------

La celebración del baby shower fue todo un acontecimiento. Emma lo organizó ya que Mei le había planeado el suyo, aunque Lars estuvo bastante dispuesto a ayudar y se encargó de la mayor parte del evento. Ling y Lien aún estaban molestas con él, pero no hablaron de lo ocurrido, ya que Mei les contaba que estaba viviendo tranquila. La madre de Lars había viajado una muy larga distancia para asistir y le llevó varias prendas de ropa y artículos para el bebé que había comprado desde que se enteró del embarazo. La madre de Mei la abrazó por un largo rato apenas se vieron, era su manera de demostrarle el alivio que sentía al verla sana y contenta. Mientras tanto Lars pasó el día observando que por primera vez, Mei estaba realmente feliz, disfrutando de su momento especial. 

Luego de esto, Mei dejó de ir al trabajo. Aunque era aburrido para ella, para Lars era un gran alivio, porque quería que ella descansara y pudiera estar tranquila. Mei se quedaba en casa, dibujaba bastante y se entretenía tejiendo botitas y suetercitos para el bebé. En ocasiones Ling o Emma la visitaban, la primera la ayudaba con los quehaceres y la segunda le aconsejaba acerca del cuidado propio y del bebé o a veces salían de compras.

Una tarde, Mei salió del apartamento para dar un paseo por el parque. Necesitaba caminar para despejarse y tal vez encontrar nuevas ideas para su siguiente proyecto. Cuando se cansó, decidió sentarse en una banca, observó a los niños jugando y a sus madres vigilándolos. Se preguntó si su bebé sería tan despierto e inquieto como ella cuando pequeña o si sería tranquilo y tímido como Lars. Suspiró pensando en lo mucho que deseaba tener a su bebé en los brazos. Luego vio a una joven pareja disfrutar de la tarde. La mujer estaba embarazada y su esposo la abrazaba y la miraba con ternura. En ese momento, Mei se empezó a sentir triste, deseando estar en esa situación, así que se marchó cuanto antes. Lars llegó del trabajo y se encontraron a la entrada del edificio.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar reposando” dijo él, un poco escandalizado.

“Solo salí a dar un paseo. No es algo grave” replicó ella, mientras entraban al inmueble.

“¿Pero qué tal si te caes y te rompes?” le cuestionó y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que era una ocurrencia demasiado absurda.

Ella se rio bajito.

“No seas exagerado. La ginecóloga dijo que estaba bien. Además necesitaba distracción ¿No crees que me aburro de estar encerrada?” le preguntó con paciencia.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, y él se acercó titubeante, pensando que tenía razón. Quizás el que debía relajarse de una vez era él, pero es que ya casi se terminaba el último mes de embarazo y él tenía miedo de que el parto ocurriera en el lugar menos apropiado.

“La próxima vez, si quieres puedo acompañarte…” dijo con la misma timidez con que siempre le preguntaba algo. “Tal vez quieras llevar una botella de agua contigo o algo de comer y entonces yo podría cargarlo todo”.

Mei volteó a verlo y sonrió.

“Está bien” contestó.

En adelante, pasaron algunas tardes dando un paseo. Iban lado a lado conversando o simplemente en silencio, disfrutando del fresco de la tarde. Y algunas veces, él la tomaba de la mano para poder avanzar al mismo ritmo, ella se aferraba a su mano con firmeza, sintiéndose segura y esperando que el paseo no llegara a su fin. Aunque sabía que pronto lo dejaría ir para siempre, pero al menos, ya existía una buena amistad entre ellos. 

Al cabo de un par de semanas, Mei empezó a sentir contracciones leves, que pasaban rápido, por lo que Lars pensó que probablemente el parto estaba cerca, así que esperaron ansiosos, tratando se prevenirse con lo necesario. Por fin, Mei lo despertó a mitad de la noche, estaba teniendo contracciones más fuertes y cada vez con más frecuencia. Lars se levantó sin titubear. Tomó la maleta que había preparado desde hacía días, ayudó a Mei a subirse al auto y condujo de prisa hasta el hospital. Mientras esperaban, Lars llamó a sus familiares para decirles que Mei ya se encontraba internada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de avisarle a todos, pues ella no quería separarse de él, estaba muy nerviosa, entonces él le platicaba para distraerla y ella lo escuchaba pacientemente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Un par de horas después llegó el momento esperado.

“¡No me sueltes!” le pidió ella.

“Está bien, Mei. Solo respira, aquí estoy contigo” trataba él de tranquilizarla, aunque también se moría de miedo.

Ella respiraba como le iban indicando y sin querer él hacía lo mismo. Ella seguía agarrándolo y le pedía que no la dejara.

“Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, tranquila” le decía él acariciándole el cabello.

El médico evaluó la situación y dijo que ya era casi el momento. Mei hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse fuerte y Lars sentía que se desmayaría. Ella respiraba y pujaba esperando que todo pasara pronto, imaginándose que en cuestión de minutos tendría a su bebé en brazos y pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba verlo. Ella tomaba a Lars muy fuerte de la mano y de no ser porque él estaba igualmente asustado le hubiera pedido que lo soltara porque lo estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte.

Pasaron unos angustiosos eternos minutos y finalmente, escucharon el llanto de su bebé. Era un niño. Mei lucía exhausta, pero feliz. Sin pensarlo, Lars le dio un beso y ella por fin lo soltó, notando que le había dejado una gran marca en la mano. Más tarde, la enfermera regresó con el bebé ya limpio y listo para ser alimentado.

“Hola Vincent” dijo Mei, sonriendo y lo alimentó por un rato.

Luego se lo pasó a Lars para que lo sostuviera en brazos. Él lo cargó con delicadeza. Acarició su suave cabello, sus mejillas y sus manos, entonces, el pequeño lo agarró con fuerza del índice. En ese momento, Lars no tuvo dudas, esas eran las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo.

\------------------------

Al llegar a casa, encontraron a sus parientes allí. Todos se veían muy contentos por conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. Los padres de Mei y los de Lars también habían decidido presentarse. La madre de Mei se quedó por un par de semanas para auxiliar a su hija en lo que necesitara. Ella se sintió muy agradecida porque los cambios no terminaban allí y se sentía asustada. Aunque por otro lado estaba muy contenta con su bebé y no quería apartarse de su lado. Lars también regresaba del trabajo cuanto antes para estar con él, y una vez que la señora Wang se marchó, le dejó una serie de indicaciones que él seguía al pie de la letra. Se encargó de lo que fuera indispensable como cambiar pañales y bañarlo dejando que Mei descansara un momento.

El primer par de meses había sido difícil, pero trataban de mantenerse positivos ante el cansancio y sobre todo evitaban tocar el tema de lo que pasaría entre ellos de ahora en adelante. Mei quería aclararlo todo de una vez, pero Lars eludía el tema. Además siempre estaban ocupados con Vincent, el trabajo, la casa, los gastos, los cuidados tanto del bebé como de Mei, en fin muchas cuestiones a solucionar. Luego de la cuarentena, ella empezó a hacer ejercicios sencillos pues era demasiado activa como para no hacer nada más, y poco tiempo después regresó al trabajo. Para entonces, la madre de Mei volvía al rescate y se hacía cargo de Vincent, a veces también su padre se quedaba allí para pasar tiempo con su nieto.

Así pasaron los primeros cuatro meses en la vida de Vincent. Un comienzo aparentemente feliz, pero Lars y Mei seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo en qué es lo que harían. Siempre que querían hablar algo pasaba y como cada quien tenía su espacio y convivían en armonía, era muy difícil iniciar ese tipo de conversación.

Cierto sábado, fueron invitados a una cena familiar. Era la ocasión perfecta para que sus demás familiares conocieran al bebé y así pasó gran parte del día en brazos de quien quisiera cargarlo. Mientras tanto, Lars observó a Mei con detenimiento durante toda la tarde. Le pareció que estaba más guapa y sensual que nunca. La maternidad le había sentado de maravilla, pero también era ese atractivo en ella que a él le resultaba fascinante. Un atractivo que iba más allá de su apariencia física. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso cuando ella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano para que fueran a sentarse a la mesa y él olvidó todo rastro de confusión acerca de sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, estaban cansados, pero al mismo tiempo no podían dejar de pensar en el día tan divertido que habían pasado. Se pusieron la ropa de dormir y después Mei le cambió el pañal a Vincent y le pasó el biberón a Lars para que le diera de comer y lo arrullara. Él sonrió al tenerlo en brazos, no pensó que algún día amaría tanto a alguien como amaba a Vincent, era el bebé más precioso que había visto. Por fin el pequeño se durmió, lo recostó en la cuna con cuidado y ambos lo contemplaron por algunos minutos. Lars bostezó y vio su reloj, eran casi las once de la noche, luego miró a Mei. Tenía tantos deseos de hablarle de sus sentimientos y de ser posible besarla, pero no parecía el mejor momento, aunque sintiera la química entre ellos y esa tensión tan insoportable.

“Mejor me voy a dormir, es tarde”

Mei asintió, era mejor que se fuera, porque sabía que él la miraba con intensidad. No era que apenas lo notara, todo el día sintió cierta tensión sexual entre ellos, de hecho ella lo miraba de la misma manera, pero creyó que era simplemente ella y sus deseos de volver a estar con él. Se acercó para despedirse por lo menos con un beso casto en la mejilla, pero él se movió y lo besó en los labios. Él volvió a besarla luego de esto.

“Perdón… Mei”

Ella tampoco pudo resistirse, Así que le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Lo echaba tanto de menos, extrañaba tenerlo cerca, su aroma, sus abrazos y besos, tener ese íntimo contacto con él. Él lo aceptó todo de buena gana. La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hacía la cama entre besos y caricias desesperadas. Lars se sentía bajo un hechizo, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios y su piel. Ella guiaba sus manos para que la desnudara, y él se dejó dirigir, estaba listo para decirle cuánto la amaba y necesitaba cuando el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo y Mei pareció despertar de su ensueño. Se cubrió con su bata y fue a atenderlo, mientras Lars se sintió abandonado. Al pensar en eso se sintió como un egoísta por pensar en sí mismo cuando tenían un bebé del que ocuparse. Así que se levantó y para ayudarla, pero ella le pidió que mejor se fuera a dormir porque era tarde y debía estar exhausto. Lars se fue sin protestar, frustrado porque estaba seguro que lo había arruinado con sus ansias sin control.

Luego de que Lars saliera del cuarto Mei había llorado un poco, se sentía confundida. Tenía tantas ganas de ser acariciada por él, pero no estaba segura de si eso había sido mutuo o sólo eran deseos sexuales. Tal vez era momento de separarse, el bebé ya había nacido y su periodo de cuidado post parto había terminado. Era hora de que cada quien siguiera su camino, pensó ella. A la mañana siguiente, Lars la encontró sentada a la mesa, alimentando al bebé y con el desayuno ya listo. Cuando él se acercó, ella mantuvo su distancia, evitando el posible beso que él estuvo a punto de darle.

No hablaron mucho, y aunque ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sus ojos no podían ocultar su tristeza y desengaño. Sin embargo, él también estaba tan confundido que no supo qué decirle. Pensó que después de todo lo que habían pasado se habían unido como no solo como pareja sino como personas. Creyó que al fin podrían estar juntos como antes. Pasó el resto del día reflexionando. No podía negar que lo de anoche lo había disfrutado y mucho, tocarla y besarla había sido increíble, pero no había sido eso lo que aún lo tenía pensando en ella, sino cuando se vieron a los ojos y en ellos pudo sentir esa magia aún viva. Maldijo aquel accidente, su torpeza, de no ser por eso seguiría teniendo una vida normal a su lado.

Salió a caminar para despejarse un rato y reunir el suficiente valor para decirle de una vez lo que sentía. Al menos si ella no lo amaba, deseaba decirle que él siempre la apoyaría en todo. Al regresar encontró a Mei doblando su ropa y empacando de a poco. Era el momento de evitarlo y de ser sincero con ella de una vez antes de volver a perderla y esta vez para siempre.

“Mei, ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo”

Ella volteó a ver al bebé que dormía profundamente y asintió. Le indicó que se sentara en una silla, mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y suspiraba nerviosa. Era el momento de la verdad.

“Bueno, dime qué es lo que quieres” le pidió, al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, fingiendo tranquilidad.

“Quiero disculparme contigo de nuevo”

Al ver su cara tornarse roja, Mei supuso que él estaba preocupado por lo de la otra noche, así que se adelantó.

“Si es por lo de anoche, te aseguro que no significó nada para mí. Nos dejamos llevar, llevamos mucho tiempo sin intimar… Si hubiéramos continuado tal vez no habría sido igual para ninguno de los dos. Además quizá sea momento de pensar en tramitar el divorcio” le dijo, tratando de sonar convencida, y probablemente para intentar herirlo un poco. “Aunque si es todo lo que acarrea el divorcio lo que te preocupa, te aseguro que puedes estar tranquilo, no quiero ni un centavo tuyo para mí. Podrás visitar al niño las veces que quieras, después de todo sigues siendo su padre” dijo sin mirarlo.

Lars negó con la cabeza. Ella seguía mirando algún punto en el piso, trató de sonreír, pero falló. Entonces él respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta.

“Mei, ¿en verdad quieres que nos divorciemos?” dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas. “¿En serio deseas irte?”

Ella lo miró por fin, sin entender a donde iba aquella conversación tantas veces aplazada. Notó que él se veía de veras angustiado, sus manos temblaban y quería una respuesta sincera.

“No lo sé. En realidad aún me siento culpable por haberte presionado para que me recordaras y me amaras de nuevo, ya sabes que resultó contraproducente…” dijo agachando la mirada.

“Olvídate de eso. Aquí no hay ningún culpable. Tú misma dijiste que debíamos seguir adelante. Si debo ser sincero, ahora me siento muy bien a tu lado... lo de anoche no fue un error para mi” dijo él.

Mei se sintió irritada, sin saber si él de verdad la amaba o solo quería su compañía. Sentía que solo se estaba ilusionando una vez más y oírlo decir eso parecía más una fantasía. Quizá debía alejarlo en vez de seguirle el juego.

“Ya te lo dije, nos dejamos llevar, es todo. Si quieres sexo… búscate a alguien con quien puedas volver a empezar” dijo sintiendo los celos nacer en ella con esa sola idea.

“No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar más que contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo” replicó él.

Mei negó con la cabeza, como si de repente hubiera entendido lo que sucedía.

“No me pidas que estemos juntos por el niño. Ya te dije que podrás verlo cuando quieras, pero no quiero que crezca con la mentira de que sus padres en verdad se aman…” dijo ella y su voz se quebró.

Miró hacia otro lado, enjugándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Tal vez ella ya no quería seguir atada a él quien no hacía más que herirla ¿pero es que acaso ella pensaba que él no la amaba después de todo lo sucedido? Si así era y si ella ya no lo amaba, entonces, lo mejor era aceptar el divorcio de una vez si eso la hacía feliz. Él tragó saliva, tratando de reprimir el llanto y mantenerse fuerte, pero era tan difícil. En tanto, Mei se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

“Mei, te amo. No sabes cuánto, pero si tú a mí ya no, entonces voy a dejarte ir. Lo último que yo quería era verte sufrir de nuevo”

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y decidió irse de ahí con el corazón destrozado, pero cuando él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, ella lo jaló de la camisa. 

“Lars, no te vayas. Mentí, esa noche sí quería estar contigo, pero pensé que para ti podría ser solo sexo y me sentí usada. No he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo, no importa el esfuerzo que hice. En estos meses contigo me enamoré todavía más de ti” sollozó ella, abrazándolo por detrás.

Él se giró para verla y luego la abrazó fuerte. Ya no estaba triste sino feliz al escuchar que aún había espacio para él en su corazón.

“Me pasó lo mismo, este tiempo contigo han sido grandioso, Mei. Pude conocerte y saber que eres una excelente persona. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti? Y sí, quizá nos dejamos llevar, pero te aseguro que nunca podría jugar con tus sentimientos, jamás me lo perdonaría”

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato. Lars se separó de ella, tomó su mano y la besó.

“Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo de nuevo?”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Lo estoy, por supuesto que lo estoy”

“En ese caso acepto” le dijo, parándose de puntitas para besarlo.

Él se agachó para ayudarla y se besaron ahora sí con la satisfacción de saber que el amor y el deseo eran mutuos. Él la tomó por la cintura, alzándola para tomarla entre sus brazos, ambos se miraron sonriendo y volviendo a besarse. Mientras Vincent los veía desde la cuna, y aplaudía. Luego ellos se acercaron para cargarlo y disfrutar del resto de la tarde juntos. Lars no recuperó el recuerdo de sus años perdidos, pero en cambio pudo formar otros igualmente valiosos con la ayuda de sus seres queridos y sobre todo de Mei, que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.


End file.
